Begin Again
by BlueFrenchHorn97
Summary: A new city and a new life is exactly what Zelda Harkinian needs, so she and her best friend, Midna, move to the city of Castle Town and end up living across the hall from a charming young blonde boy. But it's never that easy to run away from your past… Zelink and Shidna, Modern Hyrule, The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.
1. A new city

_"Take a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do.  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song, but I do, I do."_

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE: All credit for the cover art goes to Goddess Hylia and Ferisae of DeviantArt!**

**I was too excited to wait before writing this story, I've been planning it for ages and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Big thanks to my BEAUTIFUL beta reader Princess Zelda-figure skater! This first chapter is written in Link's point of view!**

* * *

"No!" Saria argues, clambering out of the passenger seat of the car, a brown paper grocery bag in each arm. "I like Doctor Who, I'm just saying he seems like a bit of a player to me!"

I frown as I lock the car with the click of a button. "How? How do you even come to that conclusion?" I ask as I take one of the grocery bags from her.

She shrugs as the two of us make our way over towards the apartment complex. "I'm just saying, the Doctor picks up all these girls with his time travelling spaceship and promises to 'show them the stars'! I mean, maybe the stars are a metaphor!"

"The stars are not a metaphor!" I protest, holding the front door open for her.

"That's what you say, Link, but… oh…"

She stops abruptly in the hallway; I frown as I follow her in, noting all the cardboard boxes, crates, and furniture crowding the entrance hall.

Saria shrugs, "I guess some new people are moving into the apartment opposite us, it's been empty for weeks."

"Ok," I shrug; I'm not too bothered to be honest. I turn to enter the elevator but a large double mattress blocks the doors, I frown. I guess I'll have to use the stairs.

"For the love of Din!" Grumbles a low voice from the staircase. "You can't trust removal men to do anything right!" I grin. I'd recognise that voice anywhere…

And sure enough he steps around the corner and I know him instantly. His blonde hair flops lazily either side of his face, the tips of the fringe just below his eyebrows. He wears a white top and a blue short sleeved shirt, hiding the Sheikah tattoo on his upper left arm.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Sheik-miester!" I say, grinning up at him.

He turns to look at me, and suddenly his blood red eyes light up. "Link-ster! Dude! What are you doing here?"

"Link-ster?" Saria questions, casually leaning on my shoulder. "That's a nick name you'll never live down!"

"No! Me and Sheik went to football camp together when we were sixteen; we were best mates for the whole summer!"

"Damn straight!" Sheik says, laughing. "So why are you here?"

"I live here!" I reply, "Wow, so I take it you're moving in to the empty apartment on floor four?"

"Nah sorry," He says, shrugging. "I'm helping my little sister and her roommate move in."

"HURRY UP SHEIK!" Comes a loud shout from the top of the stairs.

Sheik sighs, making his way over to the piles of stuff, grabbing the headboard of a double bed. "Stupid removal men, we told them to take everything upstairs, so instead they dump it all in the hall, now I've got to cart it all up four floors!"

"Here, let me give you a hand," I say, passing my grocery bag to Saria and carefully picking up a large cardboard box labelled 'Kitchen'.

"Cheers mate," Sheik replies. The three of us begin to make our way up the creaky wooden staircase. Saria dashes on ahead to ditch the grocery bags, and as soon as she's out of ear shot Sheik grins at me. "Hot girlfriend!"

I shake my head, laughing. "No! Saria and me aren't anything like that, it's a strictly friendship roommate thing!"

Sheik frowns, "How can you live with a girl?"

I shrug. "Girls are easier to live with, she tidies up, she bakes loads of awesome cakes and she's so organized!"

"Uhh… ok…" Sheik says, though he's not totally buying the idea. We reach the tops of the stair case and Sheik leads me into the apartment. It's identical to mine except everything is facing in the opposite direction. A large living area is present as soon as you enter, and then tucked further back on a slightly raised platform is the kitchen. A smaller section leads off the back of the living room leading to a bathroom and two bedrooms.

I carefully place one of the boxes on the floor and smile. Just at that moment a tall skinny red-haired Twili makes her way out of one of the bedrooms. "Thanks Sheik!" She says, stopping abruptly when she sees me. "Oh… sorry… I didn't realise we had company. I'm Midna, and you are…?"

"I'm Link!" I say grinning, "I'm a friend of Sheik's and I live across the hall!"

"Oh great!" She says, looking genuinely happy. Saria pokes her head around the door, smiling warmly. "Hey I'm Saria, I live with Link!"

"Oh that's cute!" Midna coos, "How long have you guys been together?"

"It's nothing like that!" Me and Saria chorus.

Saria laughs, "No, we're just roommates, nothing more."

"Umm… ok!" Midna says, laughing nervously. "Well it's not just me here, my friend Zelda's living here too but she's still bringing her stuff over."

"Ok," I say, turning to Sheik. "And Zelda's your little sister right?"

"Exactly!" He says, "Right, I'd better go get some more boxes!"

"Here, I'll help you," I say, following him down the stair case and back into the hallway. He grabs one end of the mattress and I take the other, and between us we heave and hall it up four flights of stairs, negotiating exactly how to get it around the corners and eventually, we manage to push it into the apartment. Sheik gives me a high-five as mark of respect and Midna and Saria begin to giggle, I smile, glad they're making friends already.

"Right," I say. "Well we've got some groceries we need to unpack, but good luck settling in and feel free to knock on the door if you need anything, we'll be right across the hall!"

"Thanks!" Midna says, waving her goodbyes as Sheik retreats down the stair case again.

* * *

It's a Saturday night, most people use Saturday nights to go out with their mates, often to get drunk and hit on girls in bars. Some might use it as time to go out with friends of family or a lover and have a meal together or watch a movie. Some people go to mad parties and wake up in the morning with a hangover in a stranger's bed. Some people spend quiet time in with loved ones, watching a film or playing a board game. Even Saria is out on the town with some girl mates, they're going late night shopping, but not me. I'm curled up on the sofa flicking through Saria's copy of 'Eat, Pray, Love', surprising even myself that I'm finding it enjoyable.

Suddenly I'm disturbed from my quiet peaceful evening by a loud rapping on the door. I frown, closing the book and getting to my feet. I drop 'Eat, Pray, Love' on the kitchen counter as I pass, thinking, Saria's not meant till be home till gone midnight. I gently unhinge the chain from the door and pull it open to find a girl I've never met before standing on the other side, watching me nervously.

"Hi, I'm Zelda," She announces. "You must be… Link?"

"Oh! Right!" I say, the idea suddenly dawning on me. "You must be Midna's roommate, Sheik's little sister!"

"Yup that's me!" She says, laughing awkwardly, "I'm really sorry to disturb you so late but I need to ask you something, me and Midna have this house warming thing where it's not home until you've baked a batch of cookies, but I've just realised we don't have any sugar. I know not many guys keep baking stuff at home but do you have any we could use?"

"I'm sure Saria's got some, she loves baking!" I reply, smiling. "Come on in," I hold the door open and Zelda smiles thankfully, stepping into the apartment. I make my way into the kitchen and begin rummaging through the cupboards, where the hell does Saria keep this stuff?

"It's a nice place you've got here," She says, looking around. "Who's this?"

I turn to look at what she means. In her hands she holds a photograph in a white frame; it's me and Saria a couple of years ago, taken when we went to the beach together. I smile. "That's Saria, she lives with me."

"Aww! How long have-"

"Not a couple!" I correct her. She smiles, nodding understandingly as I pull open another cupboard, retrieving the pink paper bag labelled 'Caster sugar'.

I grin, pulling it out and holding it up to Zelda, "Will this be ok?" I ask.

She grins, nodding as she takes it. "Sure, thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing!" I reply, "You just moved in, take it for free!"

"But-"

I smile, "Just take it!"

She laughs, sounding a little relieved as she makes her way back over to the door. Only stopping momentarily to glance at the counter. "Eat, Pray, Love… were you reading that?" She asks.

I stroke the back of my head awkwardly, trying to laugh naturally. "No," I bluff. "Saria must have left it lying around."

"Oh…" She says, "Well you should give it a go, it's a good read!"

I grin, "Right, well thanks for dropping by Zelda, it's great to meet you!"

"You too, Link!" She replies, "I'm glad I've actually got some nice neighbours, in my old building my apartment was right next to a scary old man, he used yell at me for being a slob when I came out to the rubbish chute in the hall without shoes on!"

I just laugh, "Trust me; I won't be judging you because I do it too!"

We both share a laugh as she pulls open the front door. "Thanks again, Link!" She says, raising the bag of sugar a little and carefully closing the door behind her. I smile, settling back down on the sofa with 'Eat, Pray, Love' in my hands. From across the hallway I can hear loud laughter and the clatter of cooking utensils, end eventually, the bleeping of a cooker signalling that it's done baking. I sit reading quietly for the best part of two hours before I start to feel my eyelids droop, and inevitably, I fall asleep.

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Saria calls out, my eyes jump open and I see Saria stood leaning over me, hands on hips, grinning. I pull myself up into a sitting position immediately, but Saria just laughs, carefully picking up her book from the floor, eyeing me.

"Were you reading this?" She asks.

"Nooo…." I bluff.

She just smirks. "Yeah right." She turns, making her way into the kitchen, stopping momentarily at the counter. "Oh yeah," she says, as if she's just remembering, she picks up a small brown paper bag, tossing it across the room at me. "This was left on the doorstep."

I catch the small mysterious parcel; carefully examining it, written across the front in blue fountain pen is my name. I frown, carefully unrolling the top and reaching in, pulling out something wrapped in cling film. I smile, five chocolate chip cookies… I reach in the bag again and find a note inside, I'm curious so I unfold it. Written in the same hand writing is four simple words "Thanks for the sugar".

"What are you smiling about?" Saria asks, sipping a glass of water.

"Nothing," I say, grinning. "Want a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Sure!" She replies as I stand up, unwrapping the cookies, allowing that warm freshly baked smell to fill my nostrils. I offer them to Saria and she takes one, looking at it hesitantly. "Did you make these?"

"No!" I reply, laughing as I take a bite, the soft cookies melting on my tongues. Crisp on the outside but chewy within, I smile.

"Nah," She says, laughing. "You couldn't have made these… they taste good!"


	2. The handyman

_"Walked in expecting you'd be late, but you got here early and you stand and wave. I walk to you.  
You pull my chair out and help me in, and you don't know how nice that is, but I do."_

* * *

**You are guys are amazing… I mean seriously, I LOVE YOU! Mahoosive thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater (who is also the world's best beta!), Franne, Armageddon Coconut, ShdowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, Zelink4Eva123, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, PrincesscharmingKnight, and zeldax! Here's the second chapter, this one is also written in Link's point of view!**

* * *

"What do you reckon… Chinese or Indian?" Saria asks as she flicks through the takeout menus. I sigh, rubbing my temples with my fingertips. It was a long hard day at work, all I want to do right now is to eat and then fall asleep on the couch, I'm not even fussed what I have to eat right now, as long as it's edible, but Saria is spending ages choosing between take out restaurants.

"I really don't mind," I say.

"Or we could have Thai…" She says, completely ignoring me and collecting yet another menu from the drawer.

I groan, throwing my head back. "Just chose!"

"How about pizza?" She asks, spotting a Domino's flyer that came through in our mail.

"Saria, I'm really hungry, just pick a place and order something."

"Fine," She says, stroppily. "If you're going to be that unproductive we'll have Chinese!"

"Thank you!" I say, exasperated. She chucks the phone and the Chinese takeout menu across the room at me. "I'll have the lemon chicken," she says, before disappearing off into her bedroom, she's close to closing her door when she suddenly stops, poking her head back around to look at me. "Why don't you invite the new neighbours over to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" I say, putting the phone and menu back on the table and climbing to my feet. "It's not like I'm already starving!"

"Sarcasm," Saria says shaking her head. "The lowest form of wit."

I roll my eyes, too tired to bother arguing with her. I pull the front door open and proceed to make my way across the hall to Zelda and Midna's front door. I rap three times on the wooden door and wait in silence, but no one opens the door.

Eventually a half-hearted voice calls out. "It's open!"

I grasp the brass door handle and carefully push it open, proceeding cautiously into the apartment. It's drastically changed since yesterday, furniture is now set up around the place, two sofas stand in the living room, kitchen stools surround the island counter and a fridge, microwave, and toaster line counter tops. A television sits on the floor by the walls, cables uselessly lying by its side, and Midna sits in the centre of the room, surrounding by oddly shaped pieces of wood. Her long auburn hair is pulled back into a pony tail behind her head, presumably to keep it out of her eyes, and she wears a black T-shirt, revealing her slender pale arms.

"Hey Link," She mutters, without even looking up.

I frown. "Hey Midna… what exactly are you doing here?"

She clambers to her feet, brushing dust off her jeans as she sighs, "We ordered this media unit because we thought it came ready set, but they delivered it flat pack! And Sheik, being the genius he is, threw the instructions out with the junk mail!"

I shrug. "Maybe I could help… my dad owned a woodwork shop, I used to help him make stuff on weekends, I bet I could take a stab at this, it seems pretty basic," I say simply.

"Are you sure?" She asks nervously. "I don't want to be any trouble…"

"It's no trouble!" I reply, smiling.

I make my way over to the mess of wood in the centre of the room, kneeling down and sorting through the pile.

"Right… well I'm guessing this is your base piece, and these are probably the walls. The little ones are the shelves, yeah, I reckon I could do this for you!"

"Great!" She replies, grinning, "Coffee for the worker?"

"Tea if you've got any," I reply.

From across the room I hear a door opening, and Zelda steps out, holding a large black and orange tool box in her hand. "Here's Sheik's tools, Mid- oh Link! Hi!"

"Hey, I'm just sorting out the media unit," I explain. "Say, do you mind if I use those tools? It saves going over the hall to get mine."

"Have it!" She says smiling as she hands me the heavy tool box. I flip the lid open, pulling out some screws and the hand held screw driver.

"Are you sure you're ok doing this?" Midna asks.

"Piece of cake!" I reply.

* * *

A half hour later, and I'm twisting in the final screw. I smile as it slips into place and climb to my feet, flipping the unit so it stands the right way up. "All done!" I announce.

"Great! Thank you so much Link!" Zelda says, grabbing her purse from the coffee table. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing!" I say, laughing. "Zelda unless I ask for payment; assume I'm doing stuff for free!"

"No because then I feel bad!" She whines, holding two red rupees out to me.

"Nope!" I reply, holding my hands behind me and backing away from her.

"Oh come on!" She says, grinning.

"Zelda, just take it!" Midna cuts in.

I laugh, "Listen to your friend! She's smart!"

At that moment the front door is thrown open and Sheik marches in, arms outstretched, grinning like a cheesy TV game show host. "I'm here!" He announces, "You can all relax!"

"Oh please!" I laugh, "More like 'lock up your daughters! Sheik's here!' right?"

"You know me too well," He says, grinning. "So what you doing here?"

"Well, I fixed up the media unit for Zelda and Midna," I say, gesturing to the wooden shelving unit next to me. "But I actually came over to ask you all if you wanted to come join me and Saria for Chinese? We're ordering takeout."

"Ooh I love Chinese!" Sheik says, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

* * *

"Have you got all the orders?" I ask as Sheik locks up the belt on passenger seat. Rain is lashing down on the windscreen and drumming on the roof of my little car. I carefully switch on the air conditioning just to clear the condensation fogging up the glass.

"Yup!" Sheik replies, waving the little piece of note paper.

I quickly adjust the wing mirror and twist my keys in the ignition. With a small roar the car jolts into action, and I change the gears, pulling out of the drive and onto the town road, and we begin cruising along the smooth concrete.

Sheik grins widely. "So Link, if Saria's not your girlfriend, I have to ask, is there a girl in your life?"

I laugh, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. "Uhh… no! What about you?"

He raises his eyebrows, grinning. "Not me, no. I'm a lone wolf, no one can tie me down!"

A broad grin appears on my face. "Except that guy in football camp who tied you to a tree!"

His face drops and he turns to look at me, giving him his sourest look. "That was uncalled for."

"No!" I say, holding back the laughter. "I think what was uncalled for was you making all those jokes about his hair!"

"He had a pompadour!" Sheik defends.

"He sure put that cheerleaders jump rope to good use…" I say, a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth.

"Hey," He says, his voice dangerously low. "You promised to never speak of that again!"

I grin even wider, if that is possible. "Say… does Zelda know that story?"

"Link!"

"Does Midna?"

"Alright Link, I'm gonna level with you. If you tell anyone about… y'know…"

"What?" I ask, playing innocent.

"Y'know!"

"What?"

He gives me a stern look, but eventually mumbles quickly. "About me getting tied to a tree." I let out a loud laugh but he just continues. "Then I'm going to tell everyone what happened under the stadiums on after the big game…"

I stop, suddenly remembering that night… damn it! "Fine… you win!" I mutter as I pull the car into the Chinese takeout.

* * *

"Lemon chicken for Saria," I say, passing the little tin tray to her, she grins as she takes it. "Sweet and sour chicken balls for Midna, and finally, duck and hoisin wrap for me!"

"What's the share?" Sheik asks.

"Five rupees each," I say, dribbling hoisin sauce over my duck and spring onion filled wrap.

"I've only got ten, so I'll take change yeah?" Midna asks, pulling a large yellow gem from her purse.

"Sure," I say, grinning. "Who wants a beer?"

"Me!" Sheik pipes up. I clamber to my feet and make my way over to the fridge, opening the door and carefully pulling out a six pack of beer. I make my way back over to the group and hand one to each of my friends before cracking my own open and taking a sip of the cool refreshing drink.

"This tastes delicious!" Zelda says as she swallows a mouthful of her dinner. "Where did it come from?"

"Dragon palace, down 12th street," I reply.

"Never been there, I'll have to find it sometime."

I lean back in my seat on the couch, my elbow sitting casually on the arm rest. "How well do you know Castle Town?"

"Not that well, before I moved here I've only visited twice, and that was when I came to see Sheik," She says, shrugging.

"We'll have to show you round sometime!" Saria cuts in, "Castle Town is a great city!"

Midna frowns, "Why's it called Castle Town? I mean; it's not a town."

"Interesting story!" I say, carefully putting my can of beer back on its coaster. "The city was once-"

"No one want's a history lesson!" Sheik interrupts, rolling his eyes.

I smile. "Sorry! How about you Sheik? What brought you to Castle Town?"

He shrugs. "Me, Zellie and Midna here grew up in Ordon, a small town just outside of the Faron district. It was boring as hell quite frankly! I like being around people, socialising! So I moved to the city that never sleeps!"

"I liked Ordon!" Zelda says.

"How about you?" Sheik asks, taking a gulp from his beer can. "Why do you live here?"

"Are you kidding? I'm an original Castle Town-er! Born and bred!" I reply.

Midna laughs, "How about you Saria?"

She shrugs. "I grew up in the Kokiri forest, I loved it there! My family went on a city break here and I fell in love with the place! I moved here the moment I turned eighteen looking for a place to rent, and luckily, Link was on the lookout for a roommate!"

"It was the perfect arrangement," I say, finishing up my first duck wrap. "That just leaves you two! Midna, Zelda, what brought you to Castle Town?"

The room falls quiet, the only sound that can be heard is Sheik's loud chewing. Me and Saria sit waiting for an answer, Midna glances nervously at Zelda who has stopped eating, she just sits, poking her food half-heartedly with her fork, not making eye contact.

Sheik swallows his overly large mouthful and puts his can of beer down on the table. He clasps his hands together, taking a deep breath. "Well… Zelda wanted to live in a different place… change of scenery if you will. Midna was more than happy to move with her and I already lived here so Castle Town was ideal!"

I frown, that description was a little vague, I'm keen to know more but the awkward silence hanging in the room wards me away from asking any more questions. We sit for a few moments, no one daring to utter a word. Eventually Zelda breaks the silence, putting her dish of food down on the coffee table.

"I think I left the tap on…" She mutters, before hastily making her way over to the door, walking straight out of the apartment without even glancing back. I swallow hard, I think I might have upset her but I don't know why…

"I'd better go after her, thanks for the food!" Midna says, nodding at me and Saria before dashing out of the apartment, calling Zelda's name.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, looking desperately at Sheik.

He just sighs, climbing to his feet. "No! It's ok Link, it's not your fault at all!"

I swallow hard, "Should I go over and apologise?"

"No! It's really not your fault Link! Look, thanks for the Chinese, but I'd better go and see if she's alright," He says, making a hasty exit.

"But-" I protest.

"It's fine Link," Sheik says, before closing the front door, leaving me and Saria in silence.

"What was that all about?" She asks.

I sigh, chewing the inside of my cheek. "I have no idea…"


	3. A day out in Castle Town

_"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny because he never did."_

* * *

**I swear to the three gold Goddesses that I have Hyrule's best readers! Humongous thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Princess Zelda-figure skater, shhimaninja16, PrincesscharmingKnight, Ai Da Beast, prettyguardianofhyrule, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, GreenAndBluePatches, and Zelink4eva123! Sorry this took so long to post, my computer decided to spontaneously die with no reason or warning and delete all my work! So I had to write the whole chapter again! Another chapter in Link's point of view, but I promise you, the next one is coming from Zelda!**

* * *

It's Saturday morning, a week after I reunited with Sheik, a week after Zelda and Midna moved in, and suddenly sharing takeout food in mine and Saria's apartment has become a regular occurrence. I share lifts to work with Zelda on occasion, seeing as the kindergarten school where she teaches is just around the block from the university campus where I lecture and run demonstrations. Saria seems to be getting on great with the girls too; I often come home on Friday nights to find a note on the fridge from Saria saying they've all gone out dancing or shopping.

Yet here I am, at ten o'clock in the morning, curled up on the couch with a mug of hot tea; flicking through the latest issue of Nintendo magazine. But I'm disturbed from my comfy paradise by three loud knocks on my front door. I frown, carefully putting the glossy magazine down on the kitchen table as I climb to my feet. I walk slowly over to the door and peer through the tiny see-hole in the door, only to find Zelda stood, waiting patiently on the other side. I smile, pulling the door open. She grins the second she sees me, holding her hand out to me and presenting me with a small silver key resting in the palm of her hand.

I frown, taking it carefully and examining it more closely. "Umm… thanks… what's this for?"

"It's the spare key to me and Midna's apartment," She says, "You know, in case we lock ourselves out, which, knowing me, will happen at least once a week!"

We both laugh as I lean against the doorframe, examining her more carefully. Her long golden hair falls around her shoulders in slight curls, more like ocean waves than rings. Her bright blue eyes are shining against his sun kissed skin. I blink rapidly, trying to tell myself that I'm not falling for a girl I met last week, let alone my friends little sister.

"Are you ok? Link?" She asks, leaning her head forward a little and squinting.

I shake my head lightly, snapping myself out of my day dream. "Fine" I reply, pulling my keys out of my pocket and adding Zelda's to the same ring as my Master sword key chain. "There we go, now there's no chance I'll lose it!"

"Perfect!" She replies, a smile on her lips.

I look down at my feet, trying to find the right words. "So… Zelda, listen, about the other day… I'm really sorry…"

She swallows, her face dropping a little, "It wasn't your fault Link, I over reacted."

"No! Not at all… sorry if I touched a nerve or anything, do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head a little from side to side, "No, I'd really rather not…"

I sigh, but force a smile. "Ok, well, at least let me make it up to you!"

"No!" She interrupts, "Link you've been kind enough to me already, I can't ask you for anything more!"

"Come on, I want to! Let me show you around Castle Town? I know it better than anyone else, I've lived here my whole life!"

"Are you sure?" She asks, "I don't want to be any trouble…"

"I'm sure!"

"Ok! Let me just go get my purse!" She says, grinning, before running back over to her apartment. I smile, grabbing my wallet from the side and pocketing it, then I make my way out into the hall just as Zelda locks her front door.

I laugh, taking her hand and leading her into the elevator. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

I find myself hysterically laughing as she spins along the concrete sidewalk like a little girl in a brand new dress, her long ocean waves of hair flying out around her head like a golden halo.

She lets out a loud giggle. "I forget how big this place is!"

"It's the best city in Hyrule!" I reply, running up to her and taking one hand, holding it above her head, allowing her to spin underneath my arm. I grin as I wrap my arm around her waist, stopping her from spinning whilst still holding her other hand. We begin to sway back and forth on the concrete paving slabs and I watch her face light up with excitement.

"Link you can dance!" She squeals.

I laugh aloud, "So can you!"

She screws her eyes shut, letting her head loll back as I begin to spin with her, dancing through the bustling streets of Castle Town.

"Quit messing around love birds!" A stranger shouts, spitting on the concrete near my feet, but I'm having too much fun care.

Zelda's body shakes with laughter in my arms as she stops, looking up at me. "This is amazing, Link! Show me everything; I wanna see all the sights!"

"I know just where to start!" I laugh, pulling away from her, but still keeping my tight grip on her hand. I take her on the tour bus and show all her the buildings, we jump off a couple of stops early and dance around the pillars of the old temples of legend, we take funny photographs with all the statues and monuments and run along the docks, playing air guitar on the edges of the wooden decking.

* * *

"Look at these shops!" She exclaims, her face alight with pure joy, "They're so fancy!"

"Yeah," I mutter. "They put guards on the door to keep the common scum like us out."

She giggles, "Well we can easily sort that out, it's all about confidence, and looking the part." She glances up and down thoughtfully at my clothing. A pair of plain jeans, a white t-shirt with a black shirt on top, left unbuttoned.

"How do you mean?" I ask, a little concerned.

She smiles, stepping closer to me. She begins to do up the buttons on my shirt, hiding my green t-shirt with a triforce design before pulling a hair brush out of her bag and tackling my hair.

"Oh come ooonnn…." I whine.

She just snickers, "I'm just brushing it and making it neater! There…" She steps back, surveying me. "Perfect, now tuck your shirt in!" I sigh, rolling my eyes but do as she asks, watching her take off her denim jacket and retying her lace up ankle boots to look neater as I do.

"Right, let's see how the other half live!" I say, offering her my arm, she smiles, taking it as we approach the door of a shop named 'Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium'. A rather snooty looking door man gives us a mildly disgusted look as we reach the door. He rather reluctantly steps aside, allowing us entry into the store. I feel a secretive wave of excitement rush through me, and we uphold our classy act until we reach a quieter corner of the store and we both burst out laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Zelda states, picking handmade tweed jacket from a rack, holding it up to herself. "What do you think?" She asks, striking a pose.

I smile, "You're the prettiest girl in here, even when wearing tweed!"

She laughs, picking up a flat cap and putting it on her head, hiding her golden curls, before she grabs a long wooden pipe, carefully clamping it into her mouth.

"Come on! You do the same!" She says, her words a little muffled by the pipe she holds with teeth. I roll my eyes, but do as she asks, dressing myself in a tweed jacket, a flat cap and putting another pipe into my mouth. She grins as she pulls out her phone, dragging me over towards one of the mirrors. I laugh the second I see our reflections, we really do look like an odd couple.

We pose back to back, pulling snooty upper class expressions as Zelda snaps a picture, making us both burst into yet another fit of laughter. Suddenly another figure appears in the mirror, a tall, stern looking man, his hair plastered back with gel.

He gives us a suspicious look. "Are you planning on paying for these items?"

"Uhh…" Zelda stutters. "RUN!"

I rip the tweed jacket off and spit out the pipe, allowing it to clatter to the floor, Zelda does the same as we both sprint through the racks of high quality clothing and the shelves of hunting guns and horse riding gear, I pause by the door, pulling the hat from my head and throwing it across the room like a Frisbee. "Cheers!" I yell, before me and Zelda dash out the door and run, not stopping until we reach the end of the street, when we collapse, panting and shaking with laughter.

* * *

"One honeycomb and one mint choc chip," I say, smiling as I hand a blue rupee to the server. He takes a few minutes assembling two ice creams before handing the mint choc chip one to me, and the honeycomb to Zelda. We turn, walking slowly along the side of the river that runs through Castle Town Central Park.

"Today was amazing, Link," She says, taking a bite into her ice cream. "You sure know loads of cool stuff about Castle Town!"

I smile, "This is only a fraction of it, there's still so much more you haven't seen!"

"Well we'll have to save that for another day, I'm worn out!" She says, stopping and looking around. "Shall we take a rest here?"

"Sure!" I reply, as we settle down on the grass verge. Our feet hang over the edge of river, just above the water. I take a bite out of my ice cream, allowing the tingly mint to melt on the tongue, chewing the chocolate chips until they melt.

She turns to me, her blue eyes still sparkling like stars, I feel like I'm being draw towards her, magnetism…

"Thank you Link, today was like… a fairy tale," She says, her eyes still locked on mine.

I smile, laughing lightly. "The pleasures all mine!"

"You know…" She says, leaning a little closer, "You have really awesome eyes…"

"You too…" I say, feeling myself smiling.

She leans closer still, her face just a few inches from mine. I feel my heart thudding a little harder, what if I kissed her right now? Would she push me away? Or would she kiss me back? And if she did… would Sheik be mad? What are you doing Link!? You met this girl last week, you can't be falling for her! She reaches up with her empty hand, gently resting it along my jaw line.

"Link…" She says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Zelda…" I whisper in response.

And before I realise what's happening her other hand flies up, ice cream smears along my nose and she leans away, laughing loudly. I force myself to laugh too, wiping the sticky ice cream from my skin, trying not to allow myself to be too disappointed.

* * *

We reach the top of the stair case; my legs are aching from spending the day running around the city, even though it was one of the best days of my life.

"Can I invite you in for a drink?" Zelda asks, smiling still.

I grin, "Sure, why not?"

She pulls her key out of her bag and turns towards the door, but I place my hand on her shoulder, she turns to look at me expectantly.

"Let me!" I say, pulling my own set of keys from my pocket. "Let's test out this new key!"

"Ok!" She says, laughing a little, stepping aside.

I select Zelda's door key and slip it into the lock, twisting and pushing the door open. But the moment I set eyes on the room the scene is clear. Sheik and Midna lay on the couch, locked in a passionate kiss. Sheik's shirt lies forgotten on the coffee table, his hands grip tight on her jacket, ripping it from her shoulders and throwing it across the room without even a glance. They continue to kiss as her hands begin to play with the buckle on his jeans, and that's the point where I decide I don't want to see any more. I step out and carefully close the door, trying not to alert them to the fact that I was there. I swallow hard, turning back to look at Zelda.

"You might not want to go in there…"


	4. Fallout

_"I've been spending the last eight months,  
Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end.  
But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again…"_

* * *

**Ahh oh my gosh I love you guys so much! I'm smiling from ear to ear right now from last chapters reviews! So thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater (my BEAUTIFUL beta!), Franne, shhimaninja16, PrincesscharmingKnight, Bleachshowlover1, Pantherstar101, prettyguardianofhyrule, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, GreenAndBluePatches, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, zeldax, ShadowNinja1011, Zeldachic459, Christmasloot, and Ai Da Beast! As promised, I've got a chapter for you all from someone else's point of view, this time we hear from Zelda! Let's hear how Sheik and Midna explain their situation…**

* * *

"You might not want to go in there…"

Link quickly turns to face me, his back pressed hard against my front door, blocking my path home.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head a little to the right in confusion. "Link, let me in!"

"Let's go to my apartment!" He mumbles hurriedly, taking me by the shoulders and steering me towards his front door.

"Link, what are you doing? What's going on? Link!" But my relentless questions fall on deaf ears as he unlocks his apartment, bustling me inside before quickly closing and locking the door behind him. His cheeks are tainted red as he turns to look at me, uncomfortably squirming where he stands.

"Link, what in Hyrule is going on here?" I demand.

"Now Zelda, there's no need to panic," He reasons.

I sigh. "I'm not panicked, I just want to go home!"

He laughs lightly, as if the situation is somewhat comical. "You really don't want to do that…"

I laugh in retaliation, "I assure you I do!"

"No," He argues, "No, you REALLY don't!" His eyes are widened a little in warning.

I frown, watching as he walks past me over to the kitchen counter. He picks up the kettle and begins to fill it with water, acting as if he's not hiding something from me.

"Cup of tea?" He asks, casually.

I cross my arms, scoffing. "Link, I really did have a wonderful time today, but I'm tired, let me go home!"

He sighs, slowly putting the kettle back on its stand and leaning against the counter, rubbing the palm of his hand against the back of his neck, slightly upsetting his long dirty blonde hair. The way he casually leans pushes his shirt up against his chest, his muscles show through the thin fabric and I swallow hard, trying to tell myself not to stare.

"Ok…" He says, sighing awkwardly, his piercing blue eyes meeting mine. "I don't want you to panic, but it might not be the best idea for you to go home right now."

I sigh, waving my arms to show my frustration. "Why?"

"Midna's kind of… hooking up on your couch…" He stutters awkwardly.

I feel my eyebrows shoot up dramatically. Midna doesn't have a boyfriend… who in Hyrule could she be hooking up with? She's not the kind of girl to just fall for a one night stand, she's smarter than that, she wouldn't do that for just anyone, so who could it be?

"Who is it?" I ask bluntly.

I watch as Link shifts uncomfortably, but he won't answer my question. He turns around, pulling the cupboard open and putting two mugs down on the chopping board, dropping a tea bag in each of them before closing the cupboard again.

"Link!" I say, feeling my patience wearing. "Is it someone I know?"

He sighs, "Look, it's really not my place to say."

I frown, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't want to tell you…" He mumbles, looking down at his feet. I cross my arms pointedly, giving him my worst look, forcing him to cave in and tell me.

"It's Sheik, all right!" He shouts, turning back around to pour the mugs of tea.

I swallow hard, not wanting to believe what I'm hearing. "Not Sheik-Sheik! Not my brother Sheik, surely?" I ask, stepping a little closer to him.

He swallows hard, his electric blue eyes refusing to meet mine. I feel my stomach churning inside of me, oh goddess… "Eww, eww…. EWW!" I turn around, holding my hands up to my head with my eyes screwed shut.

"Look I'm sorry…" He says, "I didn't want to tell you…"

"It's not you but… urgh… get out of my head!" I screech, walking over to the living area, feeling my legs fold out from underneath me as I collapse onto the couch.

He sighs, following me into the living area, a mug of tea in each hand. He holds one out to me, and I take it groggily, resting it on a coaster. "How… What? Why?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I really don't know, I only saw them for a second, I didn't really ask any questions…"

"How could she? How could HE? I mean… that's my best friend, and my brother!" I grimace, resting my head in my hands.

"Just… don't think about it," He says, taking a seat next to me on the sofa, crossing his legs, one foot resting on his other knee.

"Believe me… I'm trying!" I groan.

He sighs, "Well you're welcome to stay here until they're done."

"Thanks," I reply as he passes me the TV remote, looks like this might be a long wait…

* * *

We sit on the sofa under a warm fleece blanket, watching The Big Bang Theory. I let out a little laugh, but we're rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Link sighs, throwing the blanket back and clambering to his feet. I turn the volume down on the TV, watching Link open the front door. I find myself grimacing as I see Sheik stood on the other side, hands on hips, smiling like hasn't a care in the world.

"Hey Link, wanna go for a beer?" He asks casually, thrusting his hands deep into the pockets of his loose jeans.

"Uhh… Sheik…" Link begins,

But my brother just ignores him, cutting him off. "I know, I know, I'm working tonight, but I've got the late shift so as long as we're done by ten and I don't get too drunk, I should be fine."

"No Sheik, I mean… Zelda's here," Link says, nervously gesturing in my direction.

Sheik pokes his head around the door frame, I give him a sarcastic smile and wave.

He nods, giving me a little wave in return. "Hey Zelda, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, I thought I'd drop in and see how Link was doing. I fancied a cup of tea… oh yeah! And there was the whole thing about you screwing my roommate!" I turn to him, glaring daggers at him. "Are you done yet?"

His face drops, he tries to laugh it off, acting casual. "Zel, what are you talking about?"

I don't buy it for a single second. I cross my arms, still giving him my worst look. "Save the lies Sheik, Link saw you!"

Sheik turns to look at Link, his mouth hanging open in shock, he stands in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say, looking a little like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "I…" He stutters.

I shake my head, scoffing loudly. "Don't bother with the excuses… how could you Sheik? That's disgusting!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen," He says, his voice a little quieter, more serious.

I take a few steps closer to him. "How does that happen exactly? How do you go from 'Hey there, friend!' to 'Let's get naked!' huh?"

He sighs, looking away guiltily. "Please don't make a big deal out of this…"

"Tell me!" I demand, stepping yet closer to him.

He sighs again, but this time he meets my eye. "It started about… six months ago, I came over to see you and you weren't in, we got to talking and… It went from there…"

I stare at him in disbelief, trying not to let my eyes pop out in utter shock. "Six months… you have been screwing my best friend behind my back for SIX MONTHS!"

"It started as just sex… but it's more than that now Zelda, I love her," He says, desperately.

"You LOVE her? You LOVE her? So what… are you trying to appeal to the romantic in me? That part of me is gone Sheik! You know that better than anyone else! Even if it did start as 'just sex', that still means you were screwing her! " I argue, feeling a lump begin to rise in my throat.

He stops, staring at me silently for a few moments. "Zelda… you're obviously hysterical and over tired right now, we'll talk about this in the morning." He says, turning to walk away.

"No!" I screech. "Stop treating me like a little kid! I may be your little sister but I'm not a baby! Tell me why the hell you thought it was ok to sleep with my best friend for six months and not tell me!"

He sighs dramatically. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!"

I turn away from him, tearing up a little. He always does this when we argue, makes me feel so stupid compared to him, it's one of the things I hate about being so close to my brother.

Link watches in silence as his front door is thrown open and Midna rushes in, looking around in a panic. "What's with all the shouting?"

"You!" I scream, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "That's what it's about, you shacking up with my brother for half a year!"

She turns to look at Sheik momentarily, then back at me. "Zelda I…"

"Of any guy you could have… why did it have to be him?" I ask, feeling my voice waver as I speak.

She sighs, looking at Sheik, her eyes softening. "You can't help who you fall for."

"Of for the love of Din!" I spit, turning away, crossing my arms in an angry fashion.

Midna sighs. "Can you please just be an adult about this Zelda?"

"Oh you know plenty about adult stuff don't you?" I say. I know it's childish but that's just how I feel right now.

"Really Zelda? Are you really going to play that card?" Midna asks, clearly getting irritated with me.

"Playing a card? How about the 'I'm not the one who screwed your brother' card!"

"That's because my brother is eleven!" She says, loud and clear, annunciating her words as if I'm stupid.

"Don't talk down to me." I hiss slowly.

She rolls her eyes. "Couldn't you just be happy for me?"

"Maybe… if you hadn't lied to me for six months! AND keep on rolling your eyes my 'kindest, sweetest best friend', maybe you'll find a brain there that tells you not to screw with my brother!" I shout.

Sheik takes a step closer to me, hands held up in defence. "Zelda calm down…"

"No, leave her!" Midna says, acid in her voice. She turns tail, storming right out of Link's apartment and across the hall to our own. I follow her in a strop, Link and Sheik not far behind me, but she grabs the door handle and slams my own front door in my face. I wrap my hands around the handle, rattling it, trying to force the door open.

I sigh, banging my fist on the wood. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" But the only reply I'm met with is silence. I scowl, turning to look at Link. "Give me your key."

"But…"

"GIVE ME YOUR KEY!"

He does as I ask, and I try to put it in the lock, but Midna's left her own key in the other side. I sigh, kicking out at the door in frustration.

"Hey… calm down…" Link says in a soothing tone, "You can stay with us tonight."

"Zelda…" Sheik begins, but I just shake my head, making my way into Link's apartment with him, closing the door behind me.

* * *

An hour later, and I find myself lying in the dark, curled up underneath a duvet in an unfamiliar bed, wearing a spare pair of Saria's pyjamas.

"Sorry…" Link mumbles, clambering into bed next to me, "Saria only has a single bed, there's nowhere else."

"I don't mind," I say sourly. "I can manage to share a bed with a guy without feeling the need to put out for him, unlike some people."

He sighs, looking down at the sheets. "Zelda, I really don't think they meant to hurt you."

I just sigh, rolling over so my back faces him, flicking the beside light off as I snuggle down.

"Goodnight Link."


	5. Revelations

"_You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do.  
__We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do"_

* * *

**There are no words to describe my amazing readers, seriously, you all just blow me away! Thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater (for being an amazing beta too!), ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Bleachshowlover1, zeldax, Zeldachic459, Franne, and PrincesscharmingKnight! We've got another chapter from Link's point of view here! Sorry for the late update, I've had rehearsals for Fame twice this week and preparation for my drama exam (yes I am very into the performing arts!) plus I don't know if you have them in America, but I had parents ****evening, joy of all joys!**

* * *

I inhale deeply, allowing the air to fill my lungs, feeling its warmth spread through my body. But suddenly something unusual catches my attention. That smell… Saria never makes pancakes! I sit up in my bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. I glance around me, trying to wake myself up. I sigh, pulling myself away from the comfort of my bed, and find myself walking unintentionally towards the kitchen. As I push my bedroom door open I'm hit with the smell of a freshly baked batch of pancakes. I look around the kitchen, Zelda stands in front of the stove, frying pan in hand, she uses a fish slice to lay another pancake onto the stack. Saria makes her way around the table, pouring orange juice into three tall glasses.

Zelda turns to look at me, smiling brightly. "Good morning Link!" She says, laying the pancake stacked plate down on the table. "Do you want breakfast?"

"You made pancakes?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She grins, taking a seat at the table. "You gave me a place to stay when… you know… it was the least I could do!"

I smile, making my way into the kitchen area and settling at the table, helping myself to a butter dribbled pancake. Saria giggles as she takes her own seat at the table.

"So," I mumble, my mouth full of warm, delicious pancakes. "Have you had any thoughts about Midna and Sheik?"

She sighs, stabbing at her breakfast. "Ok… maybe I over reacted. But I'm still not happy about it."

"Wait what?" Saria asks, swallowing her mouthful.

"It's a long story," I cut in, saving Zelda any embarrassment.

But my efforts come to no avail, as Zelda puts on a sarcastic smile. "Oh? Didn't you hear? Sheik and Midna have been hooking up behind my back for six months now!"

"WHAT?" Saria exclaims.

"Zelda, you're making it seem worse than it is. It's not just sexual, they're in love," I say, looking at Saria.

Zelda just laughs. "Yeah now, but it still was at one point just sex!"

Saria grimaces, "You know… suddenly I'm not so hungry!"

I sigh, "I'm just saying, it's not really their-" but before I can finish my sentence there's a loud knock at the door. "Excuse me," I mutter, putting down my knife and fork.

Zelda rolls her eyes as I get to my feet and make my way over to the door, still just wearing my green tracksuits and plain white t-shirt that I use as pyjamas. As I pull the front door open I find Sheik and Midna stood on the other side, looking a little guilty.

"Hey," Sheik mumbles, "Is Zelda still here?"

I step aside, inviting them in. They both solemnly enter, turning to look at Zelda. She puts down her fork, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, giving them her worst scowl.

Sheik looks at Midna awkwardly and she nods, turning back to Zelda. "We're really sorry we didn't tell you about… us…"

Zelda doesn't even say anything, just stares at them, her azure eyes narrowed, lips curled into a tight grimace, waiting for more.

Sheik sighs, knuckling under. "We weren't thinking straight, we didn't realise that us hiding the truth might upset you."

Zelda climbs to her feet, her eyes not leaving them as she walks in circles around them like an eagle swooping in on its prey. They wait in eager, nervous, anticipating silence.

Eventually Zelda stops in front of them, letting out a loud dramatic sigh. "Although you were in the wrong…" She begins, still eyeing them suspiciously, "I'm willing to admit I over reacted." Midna breathes a sigh of relief, but Zelda isn't finished. "And although I'm not happy about the idea, I guess I can learn to tolerate the two of you being together."

Sheik and Midna grin at each other, clearly relieved. "Thank you Zelda!" Midna gushes.

But Zelda's lip is still set firm, "But that doesn't mean it's all ok! I'm still mad at you for hiding this from me for so long AND for locking me out of my own apartment!"

"Yes, I know… I'm really sorry Zel! But thank you, I hated arguing with you!" She runs up to Zelda, wrapping her up in a tight hug.

At first Zelda resists, but eventually she hugs Midna back. "I hated arguing with you too!"

I feel myself smiling as I watch the two best friends hugging again.

Sheik grins, standing next to me, as the two of them break apart he begins to speak. "I know this is kind of a moral grey area… your brother and your best friend, but… y'know…"

Zelda sighs, rolling her eyes sarcastically a little, "Yeah, I know, I'm gonna have to learn to live with it. You never know, maybe I'll grow to like the two of you together," Midna grins widely, her hands clasped in front of her, but Zelda sharply inhales. "Maybe…"

"Right," Saria says, jumping to her feet. "Is anyone else in the mood for pancakes?"

"I'd better get to work," Zelda says. "That kindergarten class won't teach itself! Finger painting today, I guarantee you my clothes will not be this clean when I come home!"

Sheik laughs, "How about we all go out for a beer tonight? My treat?"

"If you're paying, I'm in!" I say, grinning.

"Go on then," Zelda says, laughing.

* * *

"Five beers! Sheik announces, laying the bottles out on the wooden table top and helping himself to one. We all sit around a booth in Telma's bar, the atmosphere in here is loud and cheerful. Groups of people sit in their own booths or at the bar, sipping drinks, gulping beers, or downing shots. A jukebox sits in one corner of the bar by the men's room, a smooth track underlying the chatter and laughter of people out having a good time.

"Wow, this takes me back!" Saria says, looking around, a wide smile on her face.

"How so?" I ask, popping the cap off one of the beer bottles and taking a gulp.

She looks down at the table top, looking a little embarrassed. "Ok, well, you might not believe this, but back in high school I was… somewhat of a rebel…"

"A rebel?" Midna asks, frowning. "How do you mean?"

"Me and my friend used to sneak into bars and get completely… utterly… drunk out of our minds." I burst out laughing, and she blushes violently, "Don't judge me! But back in high school I was the rebel girl, I died my hair black and got my nose pierced… good thing that grew through!"

"Come on then, tell us more!" I say, taking a gulp from my bottle of beer.

"Ok, so there was this girl in my high school, I think if I met her now I'd think her lovely, but being who I was… I thought she was stuck up, she always got great grades and she was so pretty and all the boys loved her. So one time after gym class me and my friends stole her school skirt… she had to walk around all day wearing her tights and baggy PE shorts!"

"Aww Saria! You were really mean!" Zelda whines.

"I know, I know! I feel terrible about it now! Come on, tell me you were perfect in high school!"

Midna laughs aloud. "Well I hate to burst your bubble, but Zelda was our equivalent the your popular, pretty, smart girl you used to torment!"

"No way!" Saria laughs.

"Yes way!" Midna responds, her blood red eyes twinkling.

"How about you?" Saria asks, watching Midna carefully. "What were you like in high school?"

Midna rolls her eyes, "I was the loner girl, everyone knew who she was but barely anyone was friends with her, Zelda was pretty much my only friend… I used to hide in the art room every lunch."

"Oh Midna…" I say, giving her a pitiful look.

"Yeah, don't feel bad. Let me guess… you were the dashing, handsome captain of the football team who all the girls loved?"

"Well… I hate to brag but… there was quite a few lovely ladies…" I raise one eyebrow cockily, giving her a crooked smile.

Saria sighs, "So, of the 'quite a few girls' you picked Ruto?"

"Oh goddess…" I mutter.

"Ruto?" Sheik questions, "This sounds like a good story!"

"It's not a good story!" I protest. "We dated in high school, stayed together for a little while after Saria moved in, she got really creepy and obsessive and didn't like me living with Saria, so I broke up with her, end of story!"

"Oh…" Zelda mutters, sounding a little disappointed. "You ruined it! I'm in the mood for a funny story now!"

I grin, "I've got a good story!"

"Dude, no!" Sheik protests, giving me a warning look.

"So as you know, Sheik and I went to football camp together, we were best friends for the whole summer, and there was this guy there, his name was Groose. He was huge! Like really muscular, and Sheik didn't like this guys hair…"

"He had a pompadour!" Sheik protests.

"So," I continue, "Sheik used to always make jokes about his hair. One day, Groose had enough of it, so he borrowed a jump rope off a cheerleader who was staying at the camp and tied Sheik to the bleachers!"

Zelda's eyes are wide in shock and Midna is cackling with laughter, Saria softly giggles into her drink while Sheik gives me evils. "I want food," He says, completely ignoring my story. "I'm getting garlic fries, I'll get some for everyone, Link, you can help me!"

And with that he grabs me by the wrist and wrenches me to my feet, dragging me over to the bar, I look back at the booth, giving Zelda a desperate look, but she just shrugs.

"Dude!" Sheik hisses as I take a seat on the bar stool. He turns to the bartender, holding out his debit card. "Five garlic fries," he says casually, before turning back to me.

I shrug, "I'm only messing around, it's ok Sheik!"

He raises his eyebrows, tilting his head forward a little as we speak. "Ok, if we're just messing around, then you won't mind me telling everyone about what happened to you under the stands…"

"DUDE!"

He gives me a sly grin, leaning back against the bar. I sigh, settling on the stool to make myself more comfortable. "So, how was high school life for Zelda?"

Sheik shrugs, "Popular, clever, most of my mates fancied her even though she was two years younger!"

"Wow!" I say, watching as Zelda laughs as something Midna says, flicking her long blonde hair, and I can't help but smile. "So, did she have a boyfriend?" I ask, trying to sound casual.

Sheik settles in his chair. "Ok Link, I'm going to level with you. Zelda, Midna, and I love hanging out with you and Saria, I reckon this will become a long term thing so I think there's something you should know."

I frown, leaning in a little closer, what is he talking about?

He sighs. "In high school Zelda was with this guy called Ganon. He was… the bad boy of the school, always getting in trouble, skipping school, Zelda didn't do any of it of course, but… he was bad for her."

"What happened?" I ask, a frown buried deep in my brow.

He sighs, and suddenly I can see the grey circles under his eyes. "Before long, Ganon was taking her out to parties, showing her off to all his scummy mates, they liked to take the mick out of her, they… played with her…"

I feel my mouth hanging open in shock, Zelda seemed so sweet, I never imagined something like that in her past.

"Then he began standing her up, she caught him with other girls, he hurt her, they broke up, he apologised and she took him back, then her hurt her again, and the whole loop started again."

I swallow hard, trying not to think of Zelda crying over this guy. "So, then what?" I ask.

"It continued for about five years, on and off, the one day I can home and found her crying with… with… bruises on her wrists and a black eye…" He runs his fingers through his long blonde hair, pushing it back from his eyes. "So she told him they were finished, we packed up and moved to a new city so she couldn't relapse, and that was the last we heard of him."

"Five orders of Garlic fries mate," Says the bartender, laying the dishes down on the bar. I swallow hard as I stare at the blonde haired girl sat at the table, poor poor Zelda…


	6. A phone call

_"And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny because he never did"_

* * *

**I have to say a huge thank you to the supermegafoxyawesomehot shhimaninja16, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, GreenAndBluePatches, NekoKitty13, prettyguardianofhyrule, ShadowNinja1011, Bleachshowlover1, Franne, PrincesscharmingKnight, and zeldax! Also a big thank you to my absolutely flawless beta reader Princess Zelda-figure skater, I don't know what I would do without you! So now you guys know the truth about Zelda's past, it's time to hear another chapter from her point of view…**

* * *

"You have such beautiful eyes," Sheik mutters to Midna. The two of them sit on the couch in my apartment, she sits on his lap with her feet up on the couch, his arm is holding her waist and they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"Aww baby," She whispers.

"No seriously, like really beautiful…" He replies. I roll my eyes, trying with all my might to focus on creating a lesson plan for tomorrow.

"I'm the luckiest girl alive…"

"Goddess you're so gorgeous, I could just eat you up right now!" He lets out a playful growl, quickly shaking his head and squeezing her sides, she giggles like a little girl.

"Please don't!" I interrupt, climbing up from my chair, lesson plan in hand as I make my way over to the kitchen to find my teaching guidelines.

"Sorry Zelda," Midna mumbles guiltily. "I guess I kind of forgot you were here…"

"Yeah, not your fault." I say, trying, and failing, to sound sincere.

"Sorry Zelda!" Sheik says, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. "I know this must be hard for you."

"Please!" I say, feeling a laugh escape me, "Like you care about me! Look, if you're going to do the dance with no pants please close your door and try not to be too loud ok?" I make my way back over to the desk flicking through my teaching guidelines.

Sheik just shrugs, and returns to passionately kissing Midna. I grip my fists into tight balls, ignoring the low moans escaping Sheik. For the love of Nayru, Zelda! Just focus on the lesson plan…

"Teaching children the importance of sharing is a key life lesson, so it is best to introduce this idea to them early in their life. Teachers have used various methods of introducing this idea to the children, some teach this during play times when children are fighting over a toy, others use role play or puppets to teach it. Whatever method best suits you as a teacher and the students learning ability should be used."

"Oh no…" Sheik mutters, pulling away from Midna.

She frowns, looking a little disappointed. "Already?"

I grimace as he gives her a sarcastic look. "No not that! I just realised I'm meant to be at work!" He climbs to his feet, picking up his leather jacket, shrugging it onto his shoulders.

"Well I'll come with you," She says. "I could sure use a drink."

He grins, "That's one of the advantages of being a bartender! But no, I need to work, and having you there will just distract me!"

"Oh alright…" She says, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," He replies, stuffing his keys into his pocket and pulling her into him, giving her a long lingering kiss.

"Seriously!" I exclaim.

He pulls away. "You're right, sorry! I'll see you later Midna!"

"Bye!" She says, waving a little as he makes his way out of the apartment, carefully closing the door behind him. I let out a ragged breath, walking over to the kitchen and pulling open the fridge door. I take out a bottle of cider and break the cap off with the bottle opener fridge magnet.

Midna laughs. "Zelda I was just kidding about needing a drink, it was only an excuse to spend more time with Sheik!"

"Not for you!" I say, taking a long gulp, feeling the cool liquid pour down my throat.

"Yeah, we kind of got carried away, huh?" She mumbles, looking down at her feet.

I sigh, walking back over to the living room and flopping onto the sofa. "Look, I can only just about deal with the two of you being together, I don't think I can stomach having to listen to the two of you canoodling!"

"You're right, come on, I'll cheer you up, let's do some baking, huh?"

* * *

"Ooh called me up again tonight but ooh! This time, I'm telling you! I'm telling you! We are never ever ever getting back together! We-ee are never ever ever getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me! But we-ee are never ever ever getting back together! Like… ever…"

We both break into fits of laughter as Midna closes the oven door. "Is that Taylor Swift?" She asks, pulling her oven gloves off and throwing them onto the kitchen counter.

"Yup!" I reply, putting the dirty bowl into the dishwasher. "It's my ringtone too!"

"Good!" She replies, re-tying her apron. "I'm glad to see you finally getting over the jerk Ganon!"

I smile, "It just feels so good, like I'm free again! Back then I felt like I was… shackled, you know? Like I couldn't just be myself, now I've finally gotten away from him I feel so… so… free!"

"About time too! I'm really happy for you!" She replies, "So, shall we make butter icing?"

"Sure!" I close the door of the dishwasher and wipe my hands on my apron. She makes her way over to the kitchen cupboard and pulls out a large bag of icing sugar and the measuring scales.

That's when my phone begins to ring and Taylor Swift's voice can be heard, slightly muffled, through the pocket of my skinny jeans.

"Who's that?" She asks as I pull my phone from the pocket, carefully studying the screen.

"I don't know, the number's withheld…" I mutter.

I carefully press the call button and flick my hair back, holding the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Zelda Harkinian?"

"Uhh… yeah! Who's speaking?"

"It's good to hear your voice again… I've missed you Zelda…"

My stomach begins to churn inside of me, because I'd recognise that deep, confident voice anywhere. I feel my grip on my phone loosen and it falls to the floor with a loud clatter. My hands are shaking as my heart thumps hard against my rib cage, an ache emanating from just below my neck. The air whistles in and out of my lips as I begin to hyperventilate, and I find myself staring down at the phone lying on the floor, his voice repeating my name.

Midna turns to me, frowning. "Zel, what's up?"

I point down at the phone, my hands still shaking. "It's… it's… it's him!"

Her eyes widen in shock, she keeps glancing between the phone and me, she hesitates for a few moments, unsure of what to say. "You don't mean… not Ganon?" I know exactly what I want to say but the words get lost in my throat, the only noise escaping me is a high pitched squeak.

She gives me a pained, panicked expression, stooping down to pick up the phone, she hesitantly holds it to her ear.

"Ganon?" She stutters, "Is that you?" She listens in silence for a few moments, before her expression turns to one of anger. "No, no! Just… urgh! Leave her alone you ass!"

And with that she hangs up, her blood red eyes meet mine, I can still feel myself shaking. She shakes her head a little, because neither of us know what to say.

Eventually I summon the words to say something. "How in Hyrule did he get my new phone number?"

She shrugs slowly, "I don't know Zelda…"

"Oh my goddess… no! No!" I collapse onto one of the kitchen stools, my head in my hands. "He can't do this, it's not fair!"

"Hey, it's ok, relax Zelda," She makes her way over to me, resting her hands reassuringly on my shoulders. "There's nothing he can do even if he does have your number, he lives right on the other side of Hyrule field, he's too far away to do anything."

"I guess you're right..." I mumble, swallowing hard. And even though I know that Midna's right, somehow, I don't feel safe any more.

* * *

I lie on the sofa, trying my best to pay attention to the episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' currently on the TV, but all I can think about is Ganon, and frankly… I'm terrified. Midna is curled up in the armchair across the room flicking through an old dog-eared book. She turns another page, her eyes scanning the words. From across the room, a quiet, muffled clicking noise can be heard and the front door is pushed open.

Sheik makes his way in, dumping his bag on the armchair by the door, a wide naive grin on his face. "Well hello there baby, I missed you so much!" He says, dashing across the room to Midna, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to her feet, kissing her collar bone and talking between kisses. "I have spent all day at work just thinking about all the nasty things I'm going to do to you…"

"I'm still here!" I exclaim, sitting up a little.

He turns to me, a little guilty. "Uhh… sorry, I thought you went to bed Zel…"

"Yeah well I didn't." I mutter, my voice a little sour.

"Sorry! Come on Midna, let's go to your room and leave Zelda in peace," He takes her hand, trying to lead her towards the bedroom, but Midna stands firm.

"Sheik…" She mutters.

"Yeah, you're right, let's just sit down for a while." He takes a seat in the arm chair Midna was sat on a few moments ago, pulling Midna onto his lap.

"No, Sheik, you don't understand." She says, looking down. "Something happened while you were gone."

"Huh? What? Is anyone hurt? Are you ok?" He asks, looking between the two of us, his eyes wide.

"Uhh… Zelda got a phone call," She says, brushing her long auburn hair behind her ear.

Sheik frowns. "Who was it?"

Midna doesn't say anything, just gives me a pleading look. I sigh. "It was Ganon."

He takes in a sharp breath, a look of shock on his face. He carefully stands Midna up, getting to his own feet and running over to me, he kneels in front of the sofa I lie on, grabbing my hand protectively. "What did he say?"

I shake my head a little, not wanting to relive the conversation. "He… asked who it was, so I told him it was me and… he told me he missed me, that's when I figured out who it was."

"Then what?" He asks, squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"I panicked, I dropped the phone… Midna picked it up and told him to leave me alone."

He gives Midna a thankful look, before turning back to me. "How… how did he get your new phone number? We changed it specifically so he couldn't call…"

"I don't know!" I say, my voice in a higher pitch than usual.

He looks away for a moment, as if thinking. I notice a thin layer of moisture on his forehead. Eventually he speaks. "Ok, there's no need to panic, we'll go into the city centre tomorrow and I'll buy you a new SIM card, ok?"

"Thanks…" I say, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're a really good brother Sheik."

"It's ok, it's what any decent person would do."

And suddenly I feel so overcome with the whole situation. I feel so secure with everything that Sheik is doing for me, but it's Ganon… he doesn't give up without a fight, and the worst part is it's never normally a metaphorical fight… I feel my eyes begin to sting as Sheik gives me a pitiful expression. He reaches out, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I won't let him lay a hand on you ever again…" He whispers, "I promise you that."


	7. Spin the bottle

_"I've been spending the last eight months,  
Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end.  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again..."_

* * *

**Where can I even begin? The reviews on the last chapter were the sweetest I've had in a long time, this sounds like such a cliché but I really do love you guys, so eternal thanks to PrincesscharmingKnight, DarkGarret, ShadowNinja1011, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, prettyguardianofhyrule, GreenAndBluePatches, Bleachshowlover1, zeldax, Franne, shhimaninja16, Hanyoualchemist1! Wow this chapter turned out a little longer than planned, oh well, you guys have been asking me for longer chapters so, enjoy! Well now we know Zelda's secret, let's hear from Link's point of view…**

* * *

Loud music is blaring throughout the apartment, the strong smell of Domino's pizza fills my nostrils and the room is alive with laughter and chatter from our mad group of friends. In his hands Sheik holds two slices of pepperoni pizza, face to face like some sort of strange triangular shaped sandwich. Saria snaps a blue swirled party hat onto my head, it's a little too small for me, but I'm really not that surprised as the pack looked like it was aimed at five year olds, but Saria insisted on bringing them. My crazy green haired roommate sits in a large red armchair, doing mad arm-dancing to the music. I feel a soft laugh escaping me as Zelda makes her way back into the apartment, pushing the door close with a soft, swift, kick. Her arms are stacked with the colourfully wrapped gifts that me and Saria brought Zelda, and the ones that Sheik and Zelda hid in our apartment so that Midna wouldn't find them.

"You're kidding me, right?" Midna says, laying her slice of pizza down on her plate. "You hid the presents in Link and Saria's apartment!"

"No joke!" Zelda smiles, laying the stack of presents down on the coffee table. "You're twenty three and last week you tore the apartment apart looking for the your birthday presents!"

"Goddess you're like a little kid when it comes to birthdays," Sheik laughs, reaching out to grab another slice of pizza.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" Midna protests.

That's when Zelda lets out a loud smirk. "Ok, fine then, let's not open the presents, let's leave that till later." She lifts the presents up off the table, turning away from Midna.

"NO!" Midna shouts, reaching out and grabbing a present from the top of the pile. Zelda laughs, putting the presents back on the table and sitting on another armchair across the table from Saria.

"Exactly!" Sheik says, laughing. "You turn a year older but on your birthday, you're still just that eight year old girl, aren't you?"

"Who's this one from?" Midna asks, flipping over the present and looking for a label, completely ignoring Sheik's prior comment.

"That one's from me," Zelda says, trying to conceal her grin.

"What is it?" Midna asks, eagerly clasping her hands like a child.

"Open it and see!" Zelda replies, gesturing towards the box. Without needing any further persuading, Midna's fingers curl around the black and gold printed paper and she rips it away from the box, pulling it back and throwing the torn shreds onto the floor, revealing a colourfully printed cardboard box with the word "Twister" written on the top in curly red writing.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Midna screeches, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Saria asks, sarcastically. "Isn't twister a kids game?"

"YES!" Midna shouts, "And it was my favourite game when I was a kid! I used to make Zelda and Sheik play it with me all the time!"

"Oh no, I can see where this is going..." I murmur.

"Push the table back!" Midna demands, "We're playing twister!"

"We are not playing twister!"

"We're playing twister!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, and I find myself in an uncomfortably awkward position. I lean over in a crab lift, begging my body to uphold it because Midna is underneath me, sprawled out on the floor with one arm extended between my legs. Zelda paces in front of me, the twister dial in her hands, a smirk painted on her face.

"Sheik, right foot red!" She calls out, forcing her older brother to shuffle, extending his leg out to the far left.

"No…" Saria whines as she finds her head alarmingly close to Sheik's groin. I grin, trying to force myself not to laugh because I'd collapse on Midna and squash her.

"Sorry…" He mumbles a little guiltily.

"Ok, Midna, left hand green!" Zelda says.

"What?" Midna complains "Urgh… ok…" She shifts her position and pushes her body closer to the ground, extending her arm out until it reaches the only available green spot, her back presses up against my crotch and I swallow hard.

Sheik just laughs, "Twister is the most sexually awkward game in the world!"

"Uhh…" Zelda stutters. "Link left hand blue."

I groan, shifting my weight and moving closer to the blue spots, but I stop for a few moments, thinking. "Did you say 'Uhh' Zelda?"

"No…" She mutters guiltily.

"You did!" I argue, "Are you making up the moves?"

"No!" She protests, but her cheeks are turning a deep shade of crimson.

"ZELDA!" We all shout and she breaks down into fits of laughter, and collapses onto the sofa clutching her stomach,

"I couldn't resist!" She giggles, "It was too funny!"

That's when loud rumbling can be heard from outside the apartment. We listen in silence for a few moments as the rumbling comes closer, followed by a loud, ear splitting crack and a blinding light that flashes through the window. Then as the blinding light fades, the apartment is left in utter darkness, the CD player is silenced, and everything around me is quiet and still.

"I can't see a thing!" Saria shouts.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Midna growls.

And that's when I feel something strike my ankle, my body twists and I lose my balance, falling down on top of Midna, who lets out a strange squeak as her body thumps into the floor. I quickly roll off Midna so I don't hurt her too much, and that's when I see Sheik and Saria tangled on the twister mat. Zelda's laughter grows in volume and she lies back on the sofa, her eyes screwed shut; she's laughing so hard.

I carefully sit up, rubbing the back of my head. "Are you ok Midna?" I ask. She nods, pushing herself up into a sitting position. I glance over to Sheik and Saria. "Are you two ok?"

"Yup," Sheik says, standing up and holding his hands out to pull Saria up, he sighs. "I repeat, twister is the most sexually awkward game in the world!"

Eventually Zelda manages to compose herself, pushing her long blonde hair from her blue eyes. "Power's out… ok, well there's no way we can play twister in the dark… so what now?"

Midna makes her way into the kitchen, rummaging through the recycling box in the darkness of the apartment, pulling out an empty glass bottle, a grin on her paint box red lips.

"The rules are very simple, we sit in a circle and everyone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on; you kiss for at least five seconds with movement, and you can't say no!"

I feel my eyebrows shoot up, my blue eyes dart across the room to Zelda, could this be my chance? Please…

* * *

"Link, you're first!" Midna says, pointing at me, a cheeky grin on her face, the teeth on the corners of her mouth slightly pointed.

I smile, feeling the nervous energy bubbling in my stomach. I feel my hands shaking as I reach out, my fingers curling around the cold glass bottle as I take a deep breath, praying that it lands on Zelda… I flick my fingers and send the bottle spinning round and round in circles; watching as the bottle cap whips around and around, waiting as it slows. Eventually it comes to a stop, and I look up from the bottle cap to find Saria laughing as everyone else cheers, I put on a fake smile, feeling a deep sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on then Link," She says, laughing. "Let's get this over with."

I roll my eyes, walking on my knees over to Saria, carefully resting one hand on her jaw line. I close my eyes and feel her press her lips against mine, the group are chanting a count to five as we kiss, and as the cheers reach peak volume we break apart, the two of us laughing.

"Cute!" Midna says, laughing. "Ok, Saria, your turn to spin next!"

I settle down in my seat and Saria wiggles her fingers, she lets rip with a spin, sending the bottle on a mad journey, ending only when the bottle comes to a stop, landing on Zelda.

She buries her head in her hands, laughing madly. Midna and me grin, beginning to clap in a rhythm, encouraging them to kiss, they laugh and the two meet in the middle in a soft kiss, Sheik joins in the clapping and we pick up the case, clapping faster and faster until they break apart, both of them giggling.

Sheik grins "Ladies, ladies, as lovely as that was, I think it's the Sheik-miesters turn," He grins deviously, not even hesitating to spin the bottle around the circle. We all wait eagerly, watching to see who it lands on, but I feel my heart sink like a stone as the bottle cap points to me, coming to a steady stop.

Midna cackles with laughter, rocking back and forth. Saria grins devilishly, "Come on boys!"

"But…" Sheik protests, "He's a guy!"

"So! I kissed Saria!" Zelda says, playfully squeezing her brothers arm, he puts on his best innocent expression but it's fooling no one.

"Oh stop being such a baby and just kiss him!" Midna says. Sheik gives me an apologetic look, but leans over, his face nearing mine. I grimace a little because his breath smells a lot like pepperoni… And just when I think he's about to kiss me his tongue darts out and runs up the side of my face, leaving a trail of warm sticky saliva. I pull my sleeve over my hand and wipe the mess off my face as he falls back laughing amongst the chorus of disgusted sounds from the girls.

"Alright boys, enough! My turn!" Midna laughs, grabbing the bottle and flicking the side, causing it to spin around and around, eventually slowing to a halt on Sheik.

She grins, "No complaints from me!" She reaches out and grabs the scruff of his shirt, pulling him into her, the two embrace in a very passionate kiss and I swallow hard, glancing at Zelda who's clearly not enjoying the view.

After about 10 seconds she tires of the public display of affection, grabbing Sheik's collar and pulling him away. "Alright enough! Sit down Sheik. It's my turn!"

She sits back down again, tucking her skirt under her before taking the bottle in hand, twisting it with her dainty fingers, I hold my breath. This is my last chance tonight to kiss her, I say a silent prayer as the bottle slows, but the cap falls on Sheik instead of me. His mouth hands open like a fish, and her eyes are wide.

"I am not kissing him!" She announces.

"No way!" Sheik cuts in, "She's my sister!"

"You know the rules!" Saria says laughing.

Zelda crosses her arms, giving Saria her death glare. But Midna intervenes, "No, ok, fair enough. You shouldn't have to kiss your own brother, so… you can kiss Link instead!"

I look at Midna in shock, my heart thudding hard against my ribs. Zelda smiles, seemingly satisfied with the decision. She shuffles over to me without standing up. Her blue eyes lock onto mine and a small smile can be seen on her perfect face as I close my eyes. Her soft lips touch mine as fireworks begin exploding in my mind. She begins to move into our kiss, placing one warm hand on the back of my neck, I gently hold her waist, pulling her closer to me. Everyone around us is counting loudly, and as the numbers clock down to zero I can't help but notice she makes no attempt to pull away. Her loose hand takes one of mine, squeezing it tight as the room around us falls into silence, everyone watching us, stunned. She slowly moves her hand from my neck, running it through my unruly blonde hair, I can't help myself, this feels so amazing. I carefully run my tongue along the back of her upper teeth, and I feel hers dancing with mine. I can feel the eyes of all my friends on my back and that's when I suddenly remember where I am. It's been longer than five seconds… longer even than Sheik and Midna kissed. I swallow hard, pulling away slightly, enough to let her know. We stop, her hand still resting on the side of my face, another holding mine tight, and my spare hand resting on her waist. We tilt our faces down, foreheads pressed against each other. For a split second I glance up and my azure eyes lock with her sapphire ones.

"Well that was interesting…" Sheik says, breaking the silence.

I drag myself away from Zelda, climbing to my feet, though I still can't bring myself to take my eyes off her. "I should go get the cake from my apartment…"

And with that I turn tail, dashing over to the exit and stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I smile, pressing my back against the door, slightly out of breath. I can't believe that just happened… I grin, right now I genuinely feel a little light headed. This is magical…

I start to make my way over to my apartment, but something distracts me. Heavy footsteps can be heard on the staircase. I frown, watching as a young man makes his way around the corner of the staircase, he looks about my age, and though it's clear he works out more than I do. His skin is a deep olive colour and his flaming orange hair is pushed back. He wears a loose black leather jacket and holds a mobile phone in his hands with Google maps open.

"Are you alright mate?" I ask casually, hands slung into the pockets of my jeans.

"I'm a bit lost," He mumbles. "Do you know where Zelda Harkinian lives?"

I swallow hard. "Sure, who's asking?"

"Me and Zelda used to be close," He says, "I want to see her again."

I frown, noticing that he won't tell me his actual name, but I daren't question it anymore, because I think I already know who it is.

"Yeah sure," I reply, faking a bright smile. "Do you know where Twilight lane is?"

"Isn't that on the other side of town?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Goddess, I'm that far away? Cheers mate, if you see her let her know that someone special is looking for her," And with that he turns and makes his way down the stairs…

Now what am I supposed to do?


	8. Return of a lover

"_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up,  
__But you stop to talk about the movies that your family watches every single Christmas__,  
__And I wanna talk about that, and for the first time, what's past is past"_

* * *

**Oh my Farore! Thank you to TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowNinja1011, Hanyoualcehmist1, PrincesscharmingKnight, shhimaninja16, Joseph Kuo, Bleachshowlover1, zeldax, DarkGarrett, Franne, and Christmasloot! Well now we know that a certain someone is in town looking for Zelda, no prizes for guessing who! So for the first time we'll hear a chapter from the dirty minded, but caring older brother of Zelda… Sheik!**

**And I now have a facebook page! I post sneak previews and future cover art and story plans there! There's a link in my profile if you want sneak previews!**

* * *

"Well that kiss was… interesting…" Saria says, carefully flipping her green hair behind her ears.

"Oh please, we were just playing a game!" Zelda says, laughing casually.

"Sure," Midna says sarcastically, "I totally believe you."

I watch as Zelda rolls her eyes, and just at that moment the lights suddenly flicker and power up, allowing us to see properly again. Zelda smiles. "Well look at that, the powers back!"

"Cool! Does anyone want a margarita?" I ask, picking up a jug from the kitchen side.

"Sounds great!" Midna replies, a grin on her face. "What's taking Link so long with that cake?"

Then, as if on que, the front door is pushed open and Link pokes his head around, looking at me quickly. "Hey Sheik, can you give me a hand with the cake?"

I raise one eyebrow, "You're carrying a cake over, how hard can it be?"

"Come on!" He replies, giving me an urgent glance.

I sigh, putting the jug back onto the side. "Fine, Saria, can you make the margaritas?" I ask.

She nods and makes her way over to the kitchen. I walk over to the front door where Link is standing, hands on hips. The two of us step out into the hallway and the second I close the front door; Link grabs me by the elbow, dragging him over to his apartment.

"Link! What's the rush?" I ask, laughing lightly.

But he doesn't give me a reply, just pulls me into his apartment and slams his front door, before turning to look at me, pressing his back up against the wood, a look of panic in his blue eyes.

"Sheik, something's wrong…"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "And where's the cake?"

"This isn't about cake!" He replies, frantically gesticulating. "I think Ganon's in the city looking for Zelda…"

I feel my stomach twist inside me, my jaw dropping. "What? How do you know?"

He runs his hands through his hair, pushing it into a scruffy position. "I was going to get the cake and some guy stopped me! He asked me if I knew a Zelda Harkinian and if I could tell him where to find her."

"And?" I ask, the panic evident in my voice, "What did you say?"

"I sent him to the other side of town…" He replies.

My palm slaps onto my forehead as I feel myself getting hotter, "Are you sure it was Ganon?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I don't know, he didn't tell me a name, just said that he was someone special."

"Oh goddess…" I mutter, burying my head in my hands.

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "What does Ganon look like?"

"Uhh…" I stumble, recalling his image, "He's a Gerudo, tall, quite muscular, he normally wears a leather jacket because he rides a motorbike?"

"It was definitely Ganon." Link says, closing his eyes.

And that's when it all hits me, we all knew he was bad for Zelda from the moment they got together, and the longer they were together the worse it got... the memory of the autumn evening is still fresh in my memory, like it happened just yesterday…

_I close the door, locking the cold breeze out of the house. I drag my coat from my shoulders, throwing it onto the banister. "Hey Zelda! I brought back your car, thanks for letting me borrow it!" I call out into the silent house, but there's no reply. I frown, wandering through the living room. "Zelda?" but she's nowhere to be seen. I enter the kitchen, but the room is dark, empty. From above my head the creaking of floorboards can be heard, I dash back out of the kitchen, through the living room and to the staircase, jogging up the wooden steps and pushing the door open to Zelda's bedroom. At first the room looks empty, the curtain billowing from the draft from the open window. I frown, walking across the room and pulling the window closed, and that's when I see her, huddled in the corner, her fragile body shaking from the heavy sobs. Her long golden hair falls in wet rat's tails around her shoulders, and she hugs her knees, her head buried in her arms, hiding her face. The room is dark but I can still see the purple taints on her wrists._

_I swallow hard, whispering her name into the darkness, "Zelda…"_

_Her sobs silence suddenly, but she tightens her defensive position. "Please," I whisper, "It's just me."_

_I reach out, my fingers curl around her smooth skin and I feel her tense. I carefully pull her arms away and find myself staring at her face. Her shining blue eyes surrounded by a bed of purple, black, and blue skin. Her mascara trails down her cheeks, leaving a path down to her lips, dry and cracked, blood seeping into the deepest cavities. She looks down, unable to maintain eye contact, tears still pouring._

"_What did he do to you?" I ask, though I already know the answer._

"_He did nothing…" She whispers, "I walked into a wall…"_

"_Why are you lying to me?" I mutter, my voice slicing the cold air like a blade._

_She remains silent for a few moments, though the tears just fall faster and heavier, like raindrops in a storm. She throws her head back, pushing herself up against the wall, despite the fact that it makes her body shudder with pain._

"_Zelda… your back…"_

"_No…" She whispers._

"_Show me your back," I say the words softly, but firmly, she knows I'm serious. She closes her eyes and turns her back to me before lifting her white shirt, revealing her slightly tanned skin, moulded by deep red ridges, like mountains rising from her cracked skin. Some of the cracks are silvered, nothing but old scars, but others are fresh and sore, and as I carefully run my fingers along them, I watch my sister shudder._

"_What did he do?" I repeat, my voice firmer this time._

_She lowers her shirt, covering the painful scars blistering her skin, turning back to face me. She falters for a few moments, but eventually words leave her lips, barely audible. "He used his belt."_

I feel the anger boiling in my veins as I'm brought back to the present, my hands clenched into tight fists. "He can't do this…" I growl.

"I know," Link mutters. "But what can we do?"

That's when there's a loud knock at Link's front door. I turn to him, giving him a worried look. He shrugs, unsure of what's happening.

"Ganon?" I mouth.

He just shrugs again, but his face is just a worried as I am. He walks slowly to the front door, unwillingly pulling it open. I grit my teeth, ready to finally stand up to Ganon, but my efforts are to no avail as Midna stands on the other side, arms crossed.

"Geeze what is taking you guys so long?!"

"Midna thank goodness you're here!" I gush, "I need you to take Zelda out, I don't care where just get her away from here!"

"What? Why?" She asks, looking between me and Link, confusion in her blood red eyes.

"Ganon turned up," Link says, swallowing hard.

Midna nods, seeming a little distant. "Ok… oh goddess no! Right, let's just stay calm… I'll take her and Saria out, I'll tell them… it's a birthday girly night out, ok?"

"Perfect," I say, "Don't come home before midnight… Ganon might come back."

"Gotcha!" She replies, making her way back over to her own apartment. I turn to Link, taking a deep breath. "You go out into the city, try to keep an eye on him, ok?"

"Right…" He murmurs, "What about you?"

"I'll stay here, in case he comes back looking for her."

* * *

I glance nervously at my wrist watch, the digital face reads 03:26AM. I swallow hard, glancing out of the window. From the out in the hallway loud girly laughter can be heard, I grin, a little relieved, she got home ok… I jump up from the armchair and run over to the front door, pulling it open. I'm greeted with three girls giggling.

I smile, "Looks like you had fun tonight!"

"You're right about that!" Zelda says grinning. "We went to this new club, 'Puzzles', it was amazing! Hey, where's Link?"

"Oh… he went out to…" I think for a moment, what does a person do at three thirty in the morning? "He's gone to pick someone up from the airport…" I lie.

Zelda smiles, seemingly buying my bluff, "Cool, well thanks anyway Midna, I had a great night, I hope you enjoyed your birthday!"

"Definitely!" She replies.

I turn to her, raising my eyebrows. "Is everything… alright?" I ask, hoping she gets my message.

She smiles knowingly, "Yeah, I think so."

But that's when my world comes crashing down around my feet. The thud of heavy biker boots can be heard on the stair case, and Ganon emerges from around the corner, looking as arrogant and smug as he always did.

"Hey Zelda," He says. "It's been too long, can we talk?"

* * *

"Well? What can you hear?" Midna hisses.

I hush her, pressing my ear up against the door, about an hour ago Ganon turned up, insisting that he should be able to talk alone with Zelda. He told her he wanted to apologise, and she turned into that teenage girl again, like putty in his hands. I sigh, listening intently to their conversation.

"I can't deny that I still have feelings for you Ganon… but I'm finding it so hard to forgive you, you hurt me, in more ways than one."

"I'm sorry Zelda," He says, putting on his best caring, compassionate voice. "I was nothing but a dumb kid back then. I wouldn't do that to you, not now."

"How do I know that?" She asks.

"Well!?" Midna cuts in.

I scoff, "He's trying to persuade her to take him back."

"That… that… gahh!" She growls in frustration. I hush her again, still trying to listen to their conversation.

He sighs dramatically, "I can't force you to trust me, I understand that I have to earn your trust again."

"Well at least that's changed…" She mutters, her voice slightly softer.

"You can't tell me you didn't miss me, that, even though I did some stupid stuff, that you didn't love me."

"Of course I loved you," She says, speaking a little quieter now.

I feel my jaw setting, he can't do this to her, not again.

"Do you still love me?" He asks. I can just imagine him holding her hands, he spent years with Zelda… he knows exactly how to win her round.

"Of course I do, I'll always love you Ganon, but how do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"Hold on…" he murmurs. Before I realise what's happening the door is yanked open and I lose my balance, finding myself lying on the floor staring up at Ganon.

"Do you mind leaving us alone to talk in peace?" He says, clearly frustrated.

* * *

I sit on the sofa in Link and Saria's apartment, nervously twiddling my thumbs. A mug of coffee sits on the table in front of me, stone cold and untouched.

"I'm so nervous…" Midna gushes, burying her head in her hands.

"You and me too," Saria says. I just nod in agreement, too worried to even speak.

At long last, the front door opens and Zelda and Ganon make their way in. Zelda is grinning like a little kid with a lollipop, and Ganon's hand is wrapped tightly around hers.

Dear goddess no…

"I have some really good news everyone!" Zelda says.

Please no…

"Ganon and I got back together!"


	9. Aftermath

"_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid,  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny because he never did"_

* * *

**Wow you guys! The reactions to the last chapter were brilliant to read, so many of you flipped out over Ganon and Zelda getting back together! So thank you to PrincessZelda450, Joseph Kuo, bubblegum12899, Princess Zelda-figure skater (who is also my amazing beta reader!), ShadowNinja1011, Ai Da Beast, GreenAndBluePatches, prettyguardianofhyrule, DarkGarret, Hanyoualchemist1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, sshimaninja16, Armageddon Coconut, zeldax, Zelink4eva123, Bleachshowlover1, Christmasloot, Franne, FOZE, Draining Thoughts, and PrincesscharmingKnight! Anyway, it's time to go back to the point of view of our dashing young hero!**

**Oh look another longer chapter, my mistake! You guys might like that, you keep asking for longer chapters, haha!**

**Another thing... 100 REVIEWS! I did a happy dance when I saw that! Gosh I love you all so much, who wants chocolate chip cookies?**

**Sorry this was a longer wait than normal, I start my exams next week so I've been revising like mad!**

* * *

I drag myself up the stair case step by step. Every muscle in my body aches. I've spent the last four hours out in the city searching for Ganon, but it got me absolutely nowhere. I just pray that he gave up and went home, but there's a niggling voice in the back of my mind that tells me something really bad has happened. I breathe a sigh of relief as I reach the final step, finally arriving in the hallway between mine and the girls' apartment. I let out a loud yawn, but make my way over to Midna and Zelda's front door, knocking twice.

I listen in silence for a few moments, and eventually Sheik's tired and irritated voice says, "It's open."

I reach out and twist the door handle, pushing the heavy door open. As I enter I can't help but notice the empty pizza boxes, wrapping paper, and plastic cups littering the room. Saria makes her way around, black bag in hand, collecting all the rubbish, whilst an exhausted looking Sheik slumps on the sofa, his head resting in one hand.

"Well?" I ask, "Give me the good news."

He sighs, closing his eyes without moving another muscle. "There's nothing to say."

I sigh, sitting on the couch next to him. "Then give me the bad news."

I watch as Sheik's lips curl into a tight grimace, he grips his hands into fists and pushes himself to his feet, slamming over to the kitchen. "He came back! Didn't he?" He says, his voice close to shouting. "He insisted on speaking to her alone and he did it again!"

"Did what again?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"They got back together," He growls, grabbing a bottle of vodka, pouring himself a shot and pouring it down his throat before slamming the tiny glass back onto the table.

"Sheik… I'm so sorry…" I mutter, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my chest. You're being selfish Link… think about Sheik, and Midna, and ZELDA! I watch as my best friend pours himself another shot before knocking it back and slamming the glass onto the table. The fire in his eyes and the deep growl escaping from his throat tells me all I need to know.

"I can't believe I was such an idiot… I shouldn't have let them speak alone, what is wrong with me?!"

"There was nothing you could have done."

He grumbles a curse word, reaching out for the bottle again. I sigh, snatching the cold glass bottle from his reaches. "No! I'm not letting you drink this away Sheik!"

He sighs, rolling his eyes as he wipes his mouth with the corner of his sleeve "I just… I basically gave the world's biggest ass permission to hurt my sister."

"Don't say that," I say as he makes his way back over to the living area, collapsing onto the sofa. I sigh, settling down next to him. "It couldn't be helped."

"It could…" He mutters quietly, but he refuses to make eye contact with me.

I sigh, looking down at my lap, I'm really not sure what to say. I'm so worried about Zelda, after everything she's been through with Ganon I never thought she'd go back to him. And despite all the worry and panic, I can't help but feel disappointed that she clearly sees me as nothing but a friend. I guess that's all I'll ever be to her…

Saria lets out a dramatic sigh as she ties a knot in the handles of the black plastic rubbish bag, resting with her hands on her hips. "It's such a shame…"

"I know," Sheik mumbles, "Poor Zelda…"

"Exactly," she looks thoughtful for a few moments, before she continues. "And poor Link…"

I look up suddenly, my eyes making contact. "Huh?"

"I'm just saying, when you two kissed playing spin the bottle it looked a lot like chemistry…"

I feel my cheeks begin to stain red, all the blood rushing to my face as I begin to heat up. Up until now I wouldn't let myself believe it, couldn't let myself believe that I had feelings for my best friend's little sister. I knew she was cut up about Ganon, so I told myself not to get in too deep because I knew it could only end badly. And the reaction she gave when she discovered her brother was seeing her best friend was warning enough that she wouldn't be with me, which would be hypocritical. But now as I sit on the sofa, Saria giving me a pitiful stare as Sheik's gaze burns on my cheek, I realise that there's no way I can deny it any more, I'm in love with Zelda…

Saria shrugs as she makes her way over to the door. "You'd be so much better for Zelda than Ganon ever would be," she places one hand on the door handle, shrugging. "I don't know, but I'm going to bed, it's been a long night, see you both in the morning," and with that she vanishes from the apartment, leaving me alone with Sheik. He stares at me in shock and disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I swallow hard, unsure of what to say.

Eventually I break the silence. "So what did you give Midna for her birthday?"

"You have feelings for Zelda…?" He says slowly, as if the idea is just dawning on him.

"No…" I mutter, trying to laugh it off. "That's not what Saria said-"

"No but it's true!" Sheik says, pointing at me, "You like Zelda, don't you?"

I don't say anything, because I honestly have no idea how to respond to that. I sit in awkward silence for a few moments, not daring to make eye contact with Sheik because I don't want him to get angry with me…

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, watching me carefully.

I sigh dramatically, getting my feet. "I just… I tried to kid myself that I didn't like her because I knew about everything that had happened before, but it's like I couldn't ignore it! Every time I see her I just remember and I can't bear it! It's like I'm being tortured!"

The look in his blood red eyes tell me everything I need to know… he watches me with utter confusion through the fringe of his tangled blonde hair and I can't bear to look at it. I sigh, turning away, telling myself not to cry.

"Link…"

"I can't help it alright! I tried to stop myself I really did!" I say, swivelling back around to face him, my eyes brimming for the first time since my grandfather died.

"Link, I'm not angry," He says, his voice surprisingly calm and mild-mannered. "I'm actually… kind of relieved…"

"You are?" I ask, feeling a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Yeah," he replies, "It's about time Zelda dated a nice guy, I know someone like you would look after her, treat her right… isn't that what every brother wants for his little sister?"

"See that's the problem though…" I sigh, flopping onto the sofa next to Sheik, "I'm not dating her, she's with Ganon…"

He lets out a low growl, "That's the problem for both us…" He mutters, massaging his temples with his fingertips. "I don't want her to get hurt again, she deserves better, someone better… someone like you…"

His eyes meet mine in the silence of the otherwise empty apartment. The streets outside are dark, the only sound being heard is the gentle rattle of radiator pipes. He presses his lips firmly together, placing one hand on my shoulder. "The way I see it is it's either you, a nice, reliably, dependable guy whom I trust with my life… or someone who I wouldn't trust with a packet of biscuits. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess which I'd prefer." I nod, looking down at the floor between my feet, still unsure of what to say. He gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze, smiling lopsidedly. "Hey, don't worry Link, you're the good guy, the good guy always gets the girl in the end."

I smile, "So… now what?"

He shrugs, looking as if he's thinking for a few moments, before he says, "Just be patient, it won't be long before Ganon messes up big time, then you just swoop in and be the good guy that we all know you are!"

I look away, smiling, and that's when my eyes fall on the black bag, full to the brim with party rubbish, that rests against the wall. I frown, "Hmm…"

"What?" Sheik asks.

"I guess Saria must have forgotten to throw out the black bag. Look, it doesn't matter, I'll chuck it in the dumpster, I should probably be going anyway."

"Oh, ok…" Sheik says, grinning naively.

I smile in response, "Thanks Sheik, for everything."

"No sweat," he replies as I clamber to my feet, collecting the black bag and launching it over my shoulder as I make my way out of the apartment. "See you in the morning." And with that, the front door clicks shut behind me as I make for the staircase.

My trainers make a slight tapping noise as I walk down the steps, a huge grin plastered on my face. I've just got Sheik's permission to be with Zelda! If only Ganon wasn't in the way. I sigh as I reach the bottom of the steps, pushing the back door of the apartment building open. I'll just have to be patient, that's all. Just be the good guy Link.

As I step out into the night, the air around me is cold and quiet. The only sound is coming from the next building, the muffled voices of teenage lovers through an open window. Headlights of cars whip past me in a flash as I make my way along the muddy footpath, trying my best to find the dumpster in the dark. I fumble around, feeling for the handle, and eventually, my hands clamp around the damp plastic, allowing me to lift the lid and dispose of the black bag. The lid shuts with a loud whack and I turn around, wiping my wet hands on my jeans as I approach the entrance to the building. As I near the door, a figure becomes apparent to me, it leans casually against wall by the door, cigarette in hand, smoke curling from its lips. Oh goddess…

I lower my head, hiding my face from Ganon. I step closer to the door, resting my hand on the door handle, I'm about to make my way in when his deep voice interrupts me. "Well well well, look who it is."

I sigh, looking up to meet his cold gaze. A twisted smirk is evident on his smug face as he flicks the cigarette away with a twitch of his fingers. The hot ender falls onto the ground, still glowing red. I frown, stamping on it and grinding it into the ground to stop it from setting light to anything.

"Hello Ganon," I mutter, attempting to be polite.

"You're the little guy who sent me to the wrong place aren't you?" He asks, his eyes darkening. I don't know what to say, I feel like anything I could answer with at the moment will only make things worse. He watches me expectantly. "Well? You got anything to say for yourself? Are you going to tell me why you were trying to stop Zelda from being happy?"

I sigh, "I wasn't trying to stop Zelda from being happy."

"Then why did you lie, huh? Zelda loves me, so I can't see any reason you would try to stop me from seeing her… unless…" His cold, dark eyes turn to me, sending a shiver down my spine, he grins, "Unless you were trying to get her all for yourself!"

"That's ridicu-" I begin to say, but the words die in my throat as his overly-large hand reaches out, grabbing me by the collar of my jacket, and hoisting me up a little.

"Maybe this little boy was trying to take my girl for his own..."

"I swear I-" But the muscles on his arm clench as he drags me higher, my feet rapidly losing ground. He fist is pushing into the soft spot under my jaw as his angry face looms closer to mine. "Well?" The knuckles pressing into my windpipe make it impossible for me to talk, I grab at his hand, trying to pry it away from me, but it's less than useless. He quickly grows bored, throwing me back against the foot of the building wall, allowing me to hit the floor with a large thump, gasping for air. I quickly compose myself as his figure looms over me threateningly. Just remember what Sheik said, Zelda likes a good guy… don't fight back. He clenches his fist and slings his arm back, before launching it towards my face. I quickly react, raising my arms in defense, but before I can stop him his fingers curl around my wrist, gripping it tight, wrenching me to my feet and locking my arm in the air. I wrench hard but his grip won't loosen. He raises one eyebrow cockily, before yanking my arm down and twisting me round, he grabs at my other hand and pins them both behind my back, his taunting words are whispered into my ear… "Zelda is mine now, she doesn't fall for guys who can't fight."

With a swift shove I find my face in the dirt, I react quickly, rolling over onto my back as Ganon swings a punch that lands me in the eye, a low, numb ache slowly spreads around my eye as it begins to weep. I grit my teeth as he stands over me, laughing. I push myself into a sitting position only to receive a swift kick to the gut, knocking me back down again. I listen as his footsteps slowly grow quieter and he vanishes from my line of site. I let out a low groan, lying back on the slightly damp earth. I'm in pain, wounded, and alone, but at least I didn't fight back, it's what Zelda would have wanted…


	10. The final battle

"_I've been spending the last eight months,  
__Thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end,  
__But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again,  
__But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it __**begin again**__"_

* * *

**So, the reviews for the last chapter was amazing! I seriously need to say a big thank you to ShadowNinja1011, GreenAndBluePatches, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Princesscharming Knight, Hanyoualchemist1, XMizzTuraX, Ecological, shhimaninja16, Bleachshowlover1, girlwonder1331, Zelink4eva123, Zeldachic459, erico637, Franne, and Zeldafan777!**

**Lots of you have been asking me for sneak previews and the such, well the good news for you is that I do have a facebook page where I post sneak previews, details about future stories, cover art ect! There a link on my profile if you want a look :) And for those of you who were wondering, yes I will be thanking all readers once again at the end of this chapter! So here it is, the final chapter… time to hear from Zelda's point of view…**

**Ahh such a long chapter! Longest one yet… hope you like it! And yes, I will be thanking everyone at the end!**

* * *

I sigh as I rummage through my hand bag, where on earth did I put it?

"Hey Midna!" I shout out, listening in silence for a response.

"Yeah?" She replies.

"Are you in the bathroom?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"Are you using the shower curtain?"

"Of course! Why?" She shouts, slightly confused.

"I think I left my cell phone in here…" I say, running over to the bathroom door and pushing it open. The room is steamy, the windows fogged up with condensation, and the loud drumming of the shower head fills my ears. The shower curtain is pulled over the edge of the bath, maintaining privacy.

"Won't be a second…" I mutter, pulling my dressing gown off its hook and checking it's pockets.

"You might not want to do that Zelda…" Midna mutters.

I frown, "Why not?" I ask as I pull open the medicine cabinet.

"Zelda…"

"Yes?" I reply, still busily searching for my cell phone.

"I'm not alone in here…" She mumbles guiltily.

I stop still, frowning. "What?"

Suddenly, the edge of the shower curtain is flicked back and Sheik pokes his head and shoulders out, grinning casually. "Hi Zelda!"

"Eww!" I grimace, hurrying for the door.

"You left your cell phone in Link and Saria's apartment!" He calls out as I slam the bathroom door shut, shaking my head, trying to wipe that mental image from my mind… gross! I sigh as I quickly pace across the apartment, heading for the front door. I make my way across the hall and knock three times on Link and Saria's door. I hear footsteps approaching me, and within a few seconds the door is pulled open, revealing Saria stood on the other side in her pale blue nurses shirt and a pair of black trousers. Her hair is pulled back behind her head and she smiles warmly.

"Hey Zelda, are you ok?"

"Fine," I reply. "Look, I think I might have left my cell phone here? Do you mind if I have a look around and see if I can find it?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out!" She says, slipping on her ankle boots. "I've got to get to work, but you can stay and look around. Link's still asleep so he won't disturb you."

"Great," I reply, smiling as she grabs her handbag, hurrying out of the apartment and shutting the door behind her. I turn, looking around apartment, where do I even begin to look? I make my way over to the coffee table, kneeling beside it as I begin to search through the magazines. From behind me I hear the door being pushed open and footsteps wandering through the apartment. I turn around to see Link stood in the kitchen, his head in the fridge with his back turned to me. His dirty blonde hair is mussed up, and he wears a pair of green tracksuit bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Morning sleepy head!" I say, smiling.

He reaches out, taking a bottle of semi skimmed milk and carefully placing it on the side, grabbing the kettle and filling it with fresh water. "Morning Zelda," He says, his back still facing me.

"Are you alright?" I ask, frowning.

"Fine," He mumbles, though he rubs the back of his neck with his hand, the same way he did when he first found out about Sheik and Midna. I frown, noticing the black-purple marks on his wrist.

"Link… what happened to you?" I mutter, leaning closer to him. "You're bruised…"

He sighs, placing both hands on the counter, shoulders slightly hunched, he still won't face me…

"Link, look at me." I mumble, getting to my feet and taking a step closer to him. He remains unresponsive, I frown. "Why won't you look at me?"

He sighs melodramatically, his voice dry, "Because I don't want to…"

"Why won't you face me?" I ask again.

He sighs once again. "Do you really want to see?"

"Of course!"

He sighs, turning around to face me, the skin around his eye is swollen and puffy, tainted deep shades of blue, purple, black, and grey, contrasting with the bright azure of his pupils. I glance down to his neck, more bruises are forming around his collar bone and right up his neck to his jaw line. I make my way over to him slowly. I carefully run my fingers alone the outline on the bruises, watching as he winces a little.

"Who did this to you?" I ask quietly.

"You don't want to know…" He sighs, turning away.

I carefully takes his elbow, "Please, I do." He doesn't say anything, just drops a tea bag into his mug, pouring the now boiled water into it. That's when a thought suddenly dawns on me, making my heartbeat slow. "It was Ganon, wasn't it?" I mumble. He swallows hard, not daring to utter a word, but the look in his eyes tell me everything. "How could he? Why? He's never even met you, what reason could he possibly have for doing that?"

"It was my fault," He states.

I frown, trying to make sense of it all. "How?"

"When Ganon first showed up, he was asking where you were, so I sent him in the wrong direction… I didn't want him hurting you again…"

I frown. "Again? How did you know about…" My voice trails into silence as I suddenly realise what's happened. I clench my jaw, my hands balled into tights fists. "SHEEEEIIIK!" I scream, storming towards the exit of Link's apartment. I march across the hall, pitching up in my own apartment like a miniature hurricane. Sheik and Midna are just leaving the bathroom. She wears a dressing down, with a towel wrapped around her head like a strange turban, and a towel is wrapped around his waist, showing off his six pack. I roll my eyes, storming up to him.

I jab one pointed finger into his shoulder. "What right did you have to tell Link about Ganon?"

He turns to Link, as if to say 'Why did you tell her?' but as he notices the bruises covering Link's body, he stops still. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?"

"Ganon happened." Link states simply.

"Look Zelda… I'm sorry," Sheik says, turning to me. "But I only did it for your own good."

I growl, "I'm not a kid anymore Sheik, I can look after myself!"

He puts his hands on his hips, staring at me. "Well clearly to you can't because you're back together with him!"

I resist the urge itching in my fingers to slap him. "Leave me alone." I say, slowly. He just shakes his head, heading towards Midna's room with her not far behind. The moment they disappear I let out a deep sigh. "I'm so sorry Link… Ganon should never have attacked you like that…"

"I shouldn't have meddled…" He says. I can feel my bottom lip trembling as my eyes begin to sting with tears. His face creases with concern as he rests his hands on my upper arms. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm ok Zelda!"

"He always did stuff like this…" I whisper, "That's why I kept trying to break up with him…"

"Hey…" He whispers, pulling me into a tight hug, resting his chin on the top of my head. "It's alright Zelda…"

"No it's not!" I whine, on the brink of tears. "He shouldn't hurt my friends like that, he shouldn't treat people like that!"

"It's not your fault…"

"It is!" I sob into his chest. "I know how you feel Link, he's done it to me before!" He doesn't say anything, cradling me tight like a small child. I sigh, "I just wish he wouldn't do it… I know I shouldn't be with him but it's like I can't get away. I just… I want to be with someone who cares about me, who treats me right and who doesn't hurt me, or my friends. Is it too much to ask for a guy who's honest? Or dependable? Trustworthy? Someone who really loves me… Do guys like that even exist? Because I've searched, and searched for him, but it's like he isn't real…"

"What about me?" He says, his voice only a whisper.

I look up, our eyes meeting. "What?"

He chews the inside of his cheek nervously, still holding me in his arms. "You said you wanted someone who'd treat you and your friends right, who's honest and trustworthy, and someone who loves you… what about me?"

I carefully place one hand along his jaw line, being careful not to touch his bruised skin. I close my eyes and gently lean in, our lips touch for one perfect second before a loud crash can be heard from behind us. We break apart almost instantly, but it's too late…

He stands in the doorway, muscles tensed beneath his black leather jacket, a look of pure anger and resentment is twisted on his face, and he snarls like a wild animal as he charges towards me. His body hits mine with full force as he knocks me back against the wall, his hands pinning my arms against the brickwork. He doesn't even blink as a painting falls off the wall, smacking into the hardwood flooring, the glass shattering.

"Cheating bitch…" he snarls, knocking my shoulders back against the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Link growls, diving towards us. His hands wrap around Ganon's, prying them away from my arms and throwing him back onto the floor. Link steps in between me and Ganon, blocking him from getting any closer to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks, turning back to look at me.

"Link, look out!" I shout, but it's too late, Ganon is on his feet, charging towards Link. He throws all him weight at Link, using the momentum to knock him down to the floor. He lands on top of Link as he grabs Link's arms, pinning them either side of him and kneeling on top of them to stop him from moving.

"Think you can kiss my girlfriend, hey?" Ganon snarls, grabbing at Link's throat. "Think you can swan in and steal my girl, huh?" He begins to put pressure on Link's windpipe, starving him of oxygen.

"GANON PLEASE!" I beg, but he doesn't even look up.

"Nobody screws with Ganon and gets away with it…" He growls, as Link writhes beneath his weight. He manages to free one hand, grabbing at Ganon's wrist with it, trying to stop him throttling, but it's useless. I watch in horror as his face pales, and that's when the bedroom door flies open.

Sheik makes his way out, now dressed in dark coloured jeans, a black t-shirt and a red lumberjack shirt on top, his hair still damp from the shower. "What in the name of Din is all this racket?" He asks, but he stops abruptly as soon as he sees the scene unraveling before my very eyes. His lips set in a thin, hard line, making towards Ganon and Link. Ganon hasn't seen him coming yet, and he knows he can use this to his advantage. I watch as Link's body falls still, his free hand drops uselessly to the floor, his eyes closed. A smirk plays across Ganon's face, until Sheik grabs him by the collar of his leather jacket. Despite the fact that Ganon is head and shoulders taller than Sheik, and probably twice his weight, Sheik grips his collar and swings him round, forcing him to his knees by the door.

Sheik drops his grip and lets loose with a wild kick to Ganon's back. "That one's for Zelda," he spits, before delivering another kick, "That one's for Link," he turns to Ganon, shoving him right out of the apartment door before Ganon even has a chance to open his mouth. "And that one's for me."

"And don't come back!" I screech, slamming the front door shut, breathing a silent sigh of relief. "Thank you Sheik…"

I turn, looking past Sheik to where Link lies on the floor. Midna kneels by his side, one hand carefully cupping his face. "Sheik call an ambulance, I'm ringing Saria…" She murmurs, her voice wavering. Sheik delves in his pocket, pulling out his mobile phone as Midna produces her phone from her pocket. I swallow hard, slowly walking over to Link who lies motionless on hardwood floor of my apartment. I carefully kneel down beside him, taking his hands in mine. "Please… please be ok…"

* * *

I glance nervously at the clock on the wall… its two in the afternoon, we've been waiting here for three hours. Sheik amuses himself by playing angry birds on his iPhone, Midna is flicking through a magazine, and Saria makes her way into the room, four coffees in a small tray in her hand.

"Thanks," I mutter, taking the coffee she holds out to me.

"Any word yet?" She asks, while offering the other drinks to my two friends.

"Nope," Sheik mutters, popping the 'P'.

I sigh, resting my head in my hands. "This is all my fault, anything could be happening to Link and it's my fault!"

"That's not true…" Saria says, wrapping her arm around me.

"Yeah, it is." I reply.

She opens her mouth to protest, but before she can say anything, a doctor makes his way out of Link's room. We all look up instantly, hoping for good news.

"Well?" Sheik asks, pocketing his phone.

"He's still recovering, he sustained some serious injuries, the lack of oxygen caused a small amount of internal swelling. He was lucky, it could have been a lot worse…"

"Anything else?" Midna asks.

The doctor sighs, "Two broken ribs from serious impact, from your description of the event Miss Harkinian it was likely when he was thrown to the floor. He's also suffering from a broken wrist from his arms being knelt on… plus serious bodily bruises across his wrists, face, neck, chest, and back."

I throw my head back, eyes closed… I can't believe I let it get this bad. Why didn't he just fight back?

"Can we see him?" I ask.

The doctor nods. "Yes, he's waiting for you." He steps aside, holding his arm out towards the door, gesturing that we should enter. I swallow hard as I get to my feet, slowly walking over to the door. As I make my way in the smell of strong disinfectant hits me. I carefully look around, the room is small, the floor is tiled with cheap white tiles, the walls painted an off creamy colour. Link sits up in a hospital bed featuring pale blue sheets. His left hand wrist is wrapped in plaster with green solid bandages on the outside, his other arm is wrapped in generic non-plastered bandages. The bruises are still evident on his skin, and he wears a hospital robe, hiding me from seeing any other injuries her may be suffering from. He looks up as we enter, giving us a weak smile.

I dash over, wrapping him up in a tight hug, bumbling tearful apologies. He laughs lightly, squeezing me back. "Hey Zelda, it's ok, I'm alright…"

Saria makes his way over to the foot of his bed, grabbing the clipboard, she carefully studies the pages, being a nurse, she understands what it means. "You're ok! Well… not now… but there's nothing long term."

"Are you ok buddy?" Sheik asks, resting his hand on Link's shoulder.

"I told you, I'm fine," He says, still smiling, despite his current state.

"I'm just relieved," Midna says, smiling.

Link looks up at me, his shining blue eyes meet mine and a small smile plays across his lips. He looks down a little, embarrassed.

Sheik coughs loudly. "Hey, Midna, Saria, I think we left our coffee's outside!" He mumbles, understanding what's going on. "Let's go get them shall we?"

"But…" Saria protests.

Midna rolls her eyes, taking Saria by the hand, "Come on Saria…"

I laugh as the three of them awkwardly make their way out of the room, leaving me alone with Link. He reaches out, wrapping his arms around my waist so he can pull me down onto his lap, despite the fact that it must be hurting him.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, Sheik stepped in…" I reply, "There's one thing I don't understand though…" I mumble.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Ganon's strong… but you know how to fight… why didn't you fight back?"

"I didn't want you to think I was violent…" He mumbles, a blush seeping across his cheeks, barely visible beneath the bruises. "Honestly, I was just trying to impress you."

I grin, looking down at my lap, slightly embarrassed. "I think that's adorable…"

He smiles, his fingers carefully touch the tip of my chin, carefully tilting my head up so we meet eye to eye. "So," he says, "Where were we before we were interrupted?"

I laugh, "I believe it was 'what about me?' wasn't it?"

He shrugs. "What about me?"

"Yes…" I reply, biting my lip.

"Yes?" He questions.

"Yes you!" I reply. He grins, squeezing me tight as he closes his eyes, his lips meet mine and I finally get the kiss I've been waiting for… and let me say, it was even more perfect than I imagined…

* * *

**So there we go guys! All done! I have to tell you how much I have adored writing this story! And how much I appreciate all your reviews and all the PM's I've gotten regarding this story, seriously, I've never felt so flattered! But it's time for the big list of thank yous…**

**Let's start with the reviewers! So huge thank you to Princess Zelda-figure skater, Franne, Armageddon Coconut, ShadowNinja1011, prettyguardianofhyrule, Zelink4eva123, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, zeldax, PrincesscharmingKnight, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, shhimaninja16, Ai Da Beast, Bleachshowlover1, GreenAndBluePatches, Pantherstar101, Zeldachic459, Christmasloot, NekoKitty13, DarkGarret, Hanyoualchemist1, Joseph Kuo, PrincessZelda450, bubblegum12899, FOZE, Draining Thoughts, XMizzTuraX, Ecological, girlwonder1331, erico637, and Zeldafan777! Your reviews were the loveliest things in the world and were so motivating, thank you!**

**Ok, next I need to thanks all the wonderful people who added this to their favourite lists! That's Bleachshowlover1, BloodlustAssassin, DarkGarret, Ecological, Franne, Hanyoualchemist1, Illusion Island, Joseph Kuo, Pantherstar101, PrincesscharmingKnight, pyrofrost357, Strife99, SxDsX, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, XMizzTuraX, Zehro the Demon Assassin, Zeldachic459, Zelink4eva123, amwick, girlwonder1331, pumpedipkix, vtoribird, and xLinkk!**

**And also a thank you to my supermegafoxyawesomehot followers, that's 321aussy, Ai Da Beast, Anarion Star-Dragon, Bleachshowlover1, BloodlustAssassin, Cerberuswolf, DarkGarret, DarkMagicianExorsist, Esparia, Franne, GreenAndBluePatches, H3R0 0f T1M3 72296, HankFarside, Hanyoualchemist1, Hiddenigma, Joseph Kuo, KawaiiBoushi, LEva114, LordTuxedo, Metal1loves, NeverAlone4113, PhoenixLyric, PrincessZelda450, PrincesscharmingKnight, Strife99, SxDsX, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheLegendOfLink, XMizzTuraX, Zelink4eva123, amwick, annagray, bluetoonlink, bubblegum12899, erico637, girlwonder1331, linkkirby8692, prettyguardianofhyrule, shhimaninja16, vtoribird, and zeldarule64!**

**And the biggest thank you of all goes to my absolutely flawless and fantastic beta reader, Princess Zelda-figure skater!**

**Sorry if there are any misspellings of the names! I was careful but it was all done by hand :)**

**So do you guys want me to write a sequel for this? If I do it will be a Christmas sequel, if not, it'll be a generic Zelda Christmas story, but it's up to you guys :) Let me know what you want in the reviews!**

**Until next time…  
****Nayru  
****xxx**


End file.
